Still Holding Out For You
by LadyTrunks
Summary: *Rietro* Rogue and Pietro are friends... But is it worth risking that friendship to try for something more? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Turn of the Rogue. Anything after that is ignored for literary reasons. This was inspired by the song Still Holding Out For You by She Daisy but branched out so much it isn't really a songfic as originally intended. It was also intended to be a one part-er, but I decided to break it up since I wanted to start posting it, and because it's growing longer than I had intended. Feedback very, very, very appreciated. 

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 1

Professor Xavier looked up sharply from his book as the door swung open and a breathless Rogue ran in. Seeing him setting there, she paused for a moment and smiled apologetically at him for causing such a disturbance. The look quickly fled as she glanced out the door and then slammed it. "You didn't see me!" With that she took off up the stairs. 

He had just turned his attention back to his book when the door swung open again and Pietro appeared. "Whereisshe?" He asked, an evil look on his face. Xavier simply pointed up the stairs and in a flash the speedster was gone.

A few seconds later, the professor could hear shouts echoing down the hall, "No, Pietro. Stay away, get back!" The screams quickly faded and were replaced by hysterical laughter as Pietro caught the girl and started his torture again. 

Professor Xavier smiled to himself as the sounds of their laughter trickled to him. A lot had changed since the Brotherhood had joined them. The mansion was a lot more chaotic for one. Another, but not any less extraordinary change, was the one that occurred in Rogue. She was now a lot more open as if a weight had been lifted off of her, something that could be traced back to her relationship to Pietro. Though he didn't really understand the bond between the two, it was obvious to anyone and didn't even require a telepath. 

He had been hesitant at first, not sure if it was a trap or not when Mystique had first approached him about joining the two teams. He couldn't understand why she would willingly do that since they were supposed to be enemies. Of course that was before she had revealed that both Kurt and Rogue were actually her children. It made sense that she would want to be near them. And over the three months they had lived here, she had even formed a tentative relationship with the two. 

The two teams had adjusted to the changes with surprising ease, which was only aided by the lack of battles. In fact this was the longest stretch of peace since the formation of the X-Men. He was grateful for the peace, happy that his students could enjoy just being kids. But at the same time, he felt tense, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Because in his experience it was just a matter of time before disaster struck.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

I'm also posting this fic in the fanfic section of my forum. I plan to post updates there first, so if you're interested in reading more you might want to check there. http://forum.jaded-soul.org/viewforum.php?f=23 


	2. Chapter 2

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 2

Dedicated to Todd Fan who revied like 5 seconds after I posted the first chapter... Around the same time I reviewed hers (Check it out, it's called Sugar and Spice and is GREAT!). Sorry chica, no Todd yet, but I will put more in later just for you. And if you happen to want to repay me by doing what I requested in every single review for Sugar and Spice... ^_^ Am I wearing you down at all? 

Rogue awoke in bed gasping even as the nightmare faded away. It was a common occurrence, ever since her powers had first manifested she had been having them. Possessing the psychic residue from all the psyches she had absorbed only added to it, and most of the time she wasn't even sure if the nightmare was her own or one of theirs. 

She quickly rose from the bed, pulling her blanket off. With it in hand she left her room and walked down the hall until she came to a door. Silently, she opened it and could make out the almost ethereal figure in the bed bathed in the moonlight shinning through the window. Moving quietly she came to his side and gently shook his shoulder. Pietro woke up immediately, already knowing who it was. "Another one?" he asked quietly. 

Rogue only nodded her head and he moved over on the bed, allowing her room. She carefully wrapped herself in her blanket and lay down beside him. He enfolded her in his arms and they both fell into a peaceful sleep, one untroubled by nightmares.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

The light shinning in the window awoke Pietro the next morning. He turned his attention to the girl by his side, taking in her features relaxed from sleep. The sight always caused him to smile, she was just so cute without the heavy Goth makeup she always wore. Not that he would ever tell her that, because knowing her, she would hit him as hard as she could. And for Rogue that was pretty hard. 

He pulled away and shifted a little to stretch out his muscles, and saw the frown appear on her face at the loss of his warmth. With a grin he moved back and pulled her next to him. The frown faded and she snuggled closer. The smile remained on his face when he remembered the first time that she had slept with him. 

~~~

It had been shortly after he had moved into the Brotherhood house. He had been given the room next to hers and one night he had been lying in his bed watching the shadows, trying to fall asleep when he had heard her tossing and turning in her room. Without taking the time to think about it he had risen from his bed and went to her door, where he knocked softly. He saw a light come from under the door as she flicked it on, heard her call for him to come in. He had walked in to find her sitting up in bed, a questioning look on her face.

"I couldn't sleep," he told her with a sheepish smile. 

"So you decided to come wake me up too?" she had asked him, though he was sure that she had been going for sarcastic it came out questioningly.

"I heard you, and knew you were up." Without waiting for an invitation he walked over and sat down on the bed. Instead of complaining like he expected her to she scooted over to allow him room, seemingly to appreciate the company. 

They had proceeded to talk about just about everything including the nightmares that she had until eventually Rogue had begun to yawn, obviously tired. Seeing this, Pietro rose reluctantly from the bed to leave. "You don't have to leave." She told him softly. 

He looked into her eyes, seeing the silent pleading there and understanding it. She didn't want to be alone any more then he did. With a small smile he turned the light off and settled in bed beside her. To his surprise he found himself drifting right off to sleep. 

From that night on until she had moved out they had slept together, and the nightmares, at least for a while, stopped. 

~~~

It had been hard for him to adjust after she left, and he had been furious with her for abandoning him. He had just felt so alone without her beside him. It was strange how as soon as they were back on the same team the anger had faded away and they were friends again. Best friends at that. That thought caused him to smirk, who would have ever thought that his best friend would be a girl. 

It was highly ironic, since most people considered him something of a playboy due to his flirting with any reasonably attractive female. No one seemed to realize that there was more to him than he showed the world, that his flamboyant attitude was just a mask to keep people from probing beneath the surface and getting to close. Because everyone knows that if you let someone get close, they can hurt you. Rogue saw beneath the mask, though. Probably because she did the same thing with her Goth makeup and stay-away-if-you-want-to-live attitude. Two totally different ways to achieve the same thing. It seemed only right that in the end the two people who shut everyone out would let each other in.

Rogue began to stir next to him cutting off his contemplative mood. "What time is it?" She asked him groggily, trying to look at the clock.

"7:00," he told her, making no move to get up.

"We're going to be late for school." She told him, but made no move to rise as well. 

He smirked at that. "I'm never late." 

"I'm to tired to listen to your over inflated opinion of yourself right now. Write me a letter and mail it to me." 

"If you're awake enough to bitch, you're awake enough to get up." With that he put his hands on her back and pushed. With a startled yelp as she came dangerously close to falling off the edge she grabbed a hold of the only thing she could, him. Her feet were tangled in the covers so she had no way of gaining her balance, and the only thing that stopped her from ending up in a heap on the floor was her death grip on him. 

"If I go, you're going with me!" She told him, clinging to his arm desperately. 

"What are you going to give me if I help you up?" He asked her with a teasing grin. 

"How about I don't give you a black eye?" She hissed at him. 

He made a tsking noise, "Wrong answer!" With a quick deft movement he wrenched himself out of her grasp and with a thump she hit the floor. 

Rogue roughly shoved the blankets away and got to her feet angrily. "I can't believe you did that! Haven't you ever heard of chivalry?" 

He gave an careless shrug and grinned unrepentantly. "I think I heard that it was dead."

"Yeah, well it's not the only thing that's dead." She glared at him and pushed her hair off her face. 

"7:20." 

Her eyes widened at those words and she took off out of his room, calling over her shoulder. "One of these days I really am going to kill you Piety, then I'll feel guilty. But I can live with the guilt!" 

She was already down the hall so couldn't hear his laughter. 

~~~

I'm also posting this fic in the fanfic section of my forum. I plan to post updates there first, so if you're interested in reading more you might want to check there. http://forum.jaded-soul.org/viewforum.php?f=23 


	3. Chapter 3

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 3

  
Todd Fan- Are you absolutly sure that I'm not wearing you down?? Not even a little bit?  
~*~*~*~ 

Rogue rushed out of her room, hopping on one foot while trying to pull on her shoe and balance her book bag at the same time. To phrase it best, she was failing miserably. She was paying so much attention to just maintaining her balance that she didn't notice the person in front of her until she ran smack into him and crashed to the ground. She frowned in annoyance glancing up, which only deepened when she saw who it was. "That's twice today you've landed me on the ground Pietro Maximoff, and I've only been up for an hour." 

He held out his hand to help her up and grinned wickedly, "Yes, I do seem to have that effect on women. I'm just too sexy. I think it makes them weak in the knees." 

She couldn't hold back a grin at that comment and responded as he pulled her up off the floor, "Or maybe they just fall in their rush to get away from your huge ego." 

"Ah, Roguey, " he swung an arm around her shoulders companionably. "That's just the denial talking. You know you want me." 

"Yeah Speedy, just like I always wanted the chicken pox." 

"Hey, I have something in common with the chicken pox. We both make you hot."

"More like you both make me sick!" While they were 'conversing' they had made their way to the front door and found that the others had already left. 

"Damn it! The third time this week! Now I'm going to get a detention!" Rogue ranted to an amused Pietro. 

"I tried to stop them," he said with an apologetic shrug. 

She sighed deeply, "Not your fault. Might as well get breakfast since I'm going to be late anyways."

At her words he handed her a blueberry muffin that she had failed to notice before. Her eyes widened in surprise, then she smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks."

"Hold on," He told her.

"Wha… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She let out a startled shriek as she was swept into his arms and sped out the door before she could even get the word out. 

A short time later she was released in the school yard. After she had managed to salvage what she could of the muffin (which had been squashed in a death grip) she whacked Pietro on his arm. "Don't do that without warning me." 

He grinned at the disgruntlement in her voice, "I did."

"That was not a warning!" 

"Weren't you worried about getting to class on time?" 

"Damn it! I'll see you at lunch." She called, taking off at a jog towards the door. 

Before she had entered the door he was at her side again, "What did you want?" 

"Chicken." She said immediately, knowing what he was talking about. 

She rushed inside and came to a stop when she noticed most of the students were standing around in the hallway. She saw Kitty going by and walked over to her, "What's up?" 

"There's going to be a pep assembly… And I think they're going to announce the candidates for the homecoming dance." Kitty told her practically bouncing with excitement. 

"Oh, yay." Rogue said sarcastically, which was lost on Kitty. 

"Isn't it exciting? Do you think that Jean will be nominated? By the way, where is Pietro?" Kitty said, talking fast enough to put Pietro to shame.

"No, I don't care, and I don't know." Rogue said, her voice the antithesis of her roommates excited chatter. After just staring at her in puzzlement for a second Kitty proceeded to take a hold of Rogue's arm and drag the reluctant goth to the auditorium cutting off any hope she might have had of skipping out. 

Giving into the inevitable, Rogue walked beside her checking for a place to sit. Her attention was caught by Lance who was waving his arms to get their attention, Kitty must have noticed as well. "Look, there's Lance. He saved us a seat." She said making her way to the bleachers through the crowd and taking a seat beside him with Rogue following behind. 

"Hey, Kit. Roguey. Where's Pietro?" He asked.

"Somewhere." She said with a shrug. 

More students kept piling in, and soon they were joined by Fred, Todd, and Kurt. "Where's Pietro?" Todd asked Rogue as he took a seat. 

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She asked in annoyance. "I'm not his keeper!" 

Over hearing this, Kitty turned her attention to the conversation. "Maybe not, but you too are, like, always together."

"You're exaggerating. We don't do everything together." 

Before Kitty could father argue her opinion the person in question came up and took a seat, grinning wildly. Rogue, seeing the expression on his face immediately knew that something was up. 

"What is it?" The others turned to hear the news as well. Pietro started talking, his excitement making his words speed up until he was incoherent. Everyone one just gaped at him, having not understood a single word. 

"You say that like it's a good thing." Rogue said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. 

"Wait a sec." Lance said. "You actually understood that?" 

Rogue rolled her eyes. "It's not that hard. Like speed reading without the reading. He said that one of the bimbo's in skirts told him that he was going to be one of the suckers." They translated that to mean that a cheerleader had told him that he was going to be a homecoming candidate. 

"Congratulations, Pietro. You deserve it!" Kitty said smiling, happy for the boy. The sentiment was quickly echoed by the others, with the exception of Rogue who groaned knowing what was to come. 

Pietro accepted all their thanks graciously, replying "It's about time that this school recognized my beautiful self and my brilliant achievements. I should have been nominated for the fall homecoming too, but no! Just because I wasn't out for football, I didn't get nominated. As if I would play a game like that and risk damaging my perfect body. If you ask me it's all one big conspiracy. But now I'm finally getting the recognition that I deserve."

"You done yet?" Rogue asked dryly, cutting in before he could continue on his tangent. 

"Not really, but I'll save the rest for later. Besides, you still haven't congratulated me!" 

"For being a part of a stupid antiquated ritual devoted to the glorification of people who are already privileged enough to not be expected to follow the same rules as the rest of us 'lesser' individuals?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Yep, that's the one." He replied with a smirk. Despite her every effort to hold it back, she couldn't help but smile. 

"Congratulations Pietro. Even if I think it's stupid." She couldn't resist the last little dig. A look crossed his face that could only be described as evil. Recognizing the look, Rogue started shaking her head. "I don't know what it is you're planning in that hyperactive brain of yours but whatever it is, quit it now." He smiled at her, and she groaned. "I don't want to know, I don't want to know." She chanted covering her ears. She knew from previous experience that when he looked at her like that, it meant that she was going to eventually wind up in some situation that she didn't want to be in.

He completely ignored her words. "I was just thinking that I could stuff the ballot box and get you elected queen."

At the words she got a panicked look on her face. "I would soooo kill you. Besides you have to be nominated to win." 

He dismissed that with a casual wave of his hand, "Write in vote. We could rule the school. It will be fun." 

"No, no, no, NO!!!!!!!!!! I don't want to be the homecoming queen of some stupid high school dance."

"But…"

"No!" She said firmly.

"Fine. Be that way." He said pouting. Anyone else would have thought that it was over, but Rogue knew Pietro well enough to know that he was entirely to stubborn to give in that easy. 

"Pietro, if by any chance I do somehow 'magically'," sarcasm dripped from the word, "get elected homecoming queen, I will never talk to you again." She told him. 

"But Roguey." He whined. 

"No." She told him her expression firm.

He looked at her and pouted giving her his patented 'puppy dog eyes' that caused every female that saw it to go weak in the knees. "Stop that." She growled at him, not being suckered by the look.

"Fine then." He said, giving in. "You'll just have to be one of the many subjects that flock around my kingly self. I'll try to remember all the lowly beings, but I'm not making any promises. After all, all the peasants look the same to the king." 

She snorted at that, "You haven't even won yet, and you're already planning on having subjects?"

Pietro looked affronted at her lack of belief that there was even a possibility that he wouldn't be crowned. "Name one person who deserves it more than me?"

She thought about it and couldn't for the life of her come up with a single person who deserved it more, but then her opinion was slightly biased. But if she admitted that to him she knew she would never hear the end of it. She looked around and was suddenly struck by inspiration. "Scott!"

Rogue was looking at him, and noticed an indistinguishable look flash across his face, but before she could discern what exactly it meant it disappeared and she wondered if she had imagined it. However, instead of the vehement denial she was expecting, he just snorted and crossed his arms turning his attention to the floor in front of them where the cheerleaders, Jean among them, were lining up.

With a small frown of confusion marring her face at his unusual behavior, Rogue did the same. Neither of them noticed the speculative gleam in Kitty's eyes as she continued to look at the two of them. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

That was so much fun to write. Aren't they just adorable together? But then I am biased. Oh well, Rietro forever. I'm also posting this fic in the fanfic section of my forum. I plan to post updates there first, so if you're interested in reading more you might want to check there. http://forum.jaded-soul.org/viewforum.php?f=23 


	4. Chapter 4

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 4

Dedicated to Jade Starr (because it's been a long time since I recieved that many reviews at one time (and because I was scared for my life if I didn't ^^) and I never say no to sugar) and Oracale for getting her hooked on my fics. 

Rogue had a frown on her face as she sat at her desk in home economics, glad that it was a free period so she could think about Pietro's behavior. Kitty, who was seated beside her noticed the look, and was quick to question her about it. "What's wrong Rogue?" Though before a few months ago it wasn't unusual to find the Goth in a bad mood, since the X-Men's unification with the Brotherhood she had been a lot more pleasant company.

Rogue sighed deeply in response, but thought that an outside opinion might help gain some perspective. "I think Pietro's mad at me." 

"Pietro's never mad at you. And even if he is, you know that he can't **_stay_** mad at you." Kitty told her friend soothingly, knowing that the thought was really bothering her. She didn't bother to mention that she was sure that what was bothering the boy was jealousy. Rogue would just laugh at the idea. 

Rogue half smiled, glad to hear reassurance from someone else. "I guess you're right." 

Seeing that she was over it, Kitty moved on to the subject that was on everyone's mind after the assembly. "So, are you going to the Homecoming Dance?" 

Rogue groaned at the subject. "No, I'm not going to that stupid dance. It's nothing but a waste of time and money." 

"But don't you want to be there for Pietro? What if he gets king?" Kitty said, pressing the subject.

"If? There's no if about it Kit-Kat. Of course he'll win!" 

"Hmm, that's not what you said to Pietro earlier." 

Rogue snorted. "You have to know how to deal with Pietro. If you let it, his ego gets so large that it sucks the air out of the room and will suffocate you." 

Kitty wisely refrained from commenting about that. It was one thing for Rogue to insult Pietro, but the second anyone else did she would be ready to tear your head off. It was kind of weird being someone's biggest defender as well as their biggest protester, but the combo seemed to work with the two. "So, are you going to go to see Pietro crowned king?" 

"No," Rogue said, though not as vehemently as before. 

"But why not?" Kitty was getting frustrated with the circles that the conversation seemed to be going in.

Rogue blushed softly, hardly visible underneath all the makeup that was on her face. "No one asked me." 

Kitty had to strain to hear it, and almost smiled at hearing the words. Luckily for her own well-being she managed to restrain herself. "Well, duh! That's because everyone thinks that you and Pietro are a couple!"

"What?!" She cried out shocked, a little to loudly apparently as she received many glares from that other students and the teacher which she promptly returned until they returned their attention elsewhere. "What are you talking about? Who thinks that? And why?" 

Jean who had been sitting beside them now joined the conversation. "Everyone thinks that. You to are together all the time. You even," her voice dropped until it was only a whisper, "sleep in the same bed." 

"We're friends!" Rogue said defensively. 

"Yeah. You're friends that do everything that couples do." Kitty said, unable to contain a smile of amusement at the goth's frustration. 

"Not everything!" Rogue practically hissed. This time there was no mistaking the blush that stained her cheeks. "And this conversation is pointless, and finished!" With that she turned her attention back to her book. 

She didn't see the two pairs of eyes that met above her head as Kitty and Jean both rolled their eyes at her obliviousness. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.


	5. Chapter 5

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 5

Rogue surveyed the lunchroom crowd looking for a certain face among all the students. She finally made out the familiar site of silver hair and made her way towards it a little anxiously. Despite her conversation with Kitty, she couldn't help but be a little apprehensive that Pietro might be angry with her. The thought was quickly dispelled at his welcoming grin as she came up beside him. 

"Your lunch." He said with a smile revealing two trays of food from KFC. It had become a habit for the two that everyday Pietro would go and get them lunch out since neither of them were fond of cafeteria food. Despite all the protests (and some whining) from the others, Pietro absolutely refused to get food for anyone else, saying that he wasn't a delivery boy. 

"Trade you my breast for your thigh?" She asked him, which invoked a wicked smile from him. 

"Would you like to rephrase that?" 

Rogue glowered at him rolling her eyes, which only caused him to laugh. "Fine then. I'll keep it." 

"No, no. You can have my thigh anytime." Rogue seriously considered throwing the aforementioned thigh at him but decided against it at the last second. No sense wasting good food. Before Rogue could come up with some suitable way to repay Pietro's 'generosity' (the most likely consisting of bodily harm with a spork) Todd and Fred came into the lunchroom and sat at their table. Soon Kurt, Kitty, and Lance joined them as well.

"You got KFC? No fair!" Todd whined. "It's not like it would hurt you to pick up an extra bucket of chicken or anything." 

"It's not going to happen!" Pietro said firmly in response. "There is no way I'm playing delivery boy for you shmucks."

"You always get some for Rogue!" Freddy said, joining in.

"That's different." Pietro said.

The conversation with Kitty and Jean still fresh in her mind, Rogue gave Todd a piece of her chicken to stave off farther delving into the subject. 

"Hey! Why did Todd get some chicken and I didn't?" Fred complained loudly. 

"Oh, fine then. You can have my coleslaw." Rogue said in exasperation.

"Mmm, those potatoes…" 

"Don't even think about it!" Rogue glared at him for even thinking of suggesting such an idea, incomplete though the sentence was.

Pietro laughed in response. "Don't even try to come between Roguey and her potatoes and gravy. She's liable to attack in defense." 

"You're exaggerating, Piety." She said, taking a bite of the potatoes, while maintaining a glare on anyone suspected of having thoughts about stealing them. The conversation turned to other things as lunch progressed and soon Rogue found to her supreme disappointment that all of her wonderful potatoes were gone. With a devious look at the boy setting beside her, who seemed completely focused on the conversation with Kurt quickly took her fork and snagged some of his. When she was done and she was sure she got away with it, she did the same thing again, systematically picking off (eating) his mashed potatoes. 

"I saw that," He said.

"What ever are you talking about?" She said innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. 

"Don't even try to play all innocent with me, you potato thief. You should feel ashamed!" 

Rogue pouted and got an expression on her face like she was a puppy that had just been abandoned. "All I wanted was some potatoes… Is that to much to ask for?" 

Pietro, though well acquainted with the look, found himself unable to withstand its immense power. "I knew this would happen." He said with a sigh. "It always does. That's why…" He made a grand flourish and proceeded to pull out an extra container of mashed potatoes and gravy. "I got extra." 

An expression appeared on Rogue's face that could best be compared to a child on Christmas morning. She impulsively gave him a hug before eagerly tearing off the lid and eating some. "And that's why you are my very bestestest friend!" 

"Glad to know that I'm good for something," Pietro said, sarcasm heavy in his voice though he wore a grin. 

When Kitty was sure that Pietro's attention was once again occupied she leaned over near the Goth and said softly so only she could hear, "Oh yeah. I don't, like, have any idea where they could come up with the idea that you to are a couple." The sarcasm was heavy enough to slice with Wolvie's claws, had he been present. 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rogue hissed at her lowly.

"He buys you lunch almost every day!" 

"He doesn't actually buy it," Rogue replied with a slight smirk.

Kitty's eyes widened slightly before she forced herself back on track. "Be that as it may, you still have lunch together everyday, you just hugged him, and you too flirt constantly!" 

"I DO NOT FLIRT!" Rogue ground out. "For the last time, we are friends! I don't want to have this conversation again." 

Kitty snorted in response. "And we thought Scott and Jean were dense." Luckily for her, Rogue was no longer paying attention. 


	6. Chapter 6

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 6

Woo hoo, I got my first flame **ever**!! I'm so proud!! 

**_still holding out for a better story  
five whole chapters and only 20 reviews. Maybe because people can only be bothered to review praise-worthy fics. You know what I mean._**

I'm not offended to get flames. I can take the criticism. The only thing that bothers me is that they didn't have the nerve to leave their name. Hey, it may not be praise worthy but it's worth taking the time to insult. Take what you can get, I always say. Anyway, on with the story. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Rogue watched from the bleachers as Pietro went up to the hoop to make a shot. The ball sailed smoothly through the air before passing cleanly through the hoop. She held back the urge to clap, the action entirely too much like those of the cheerleaders sitting farther down the bleachers for her comfort. He glanced towards the stands to make sure that someone had witnessed his display of skill and seeing Rogue, smiled at her and gave a cocky little wave which she returned rolling her eyes slightly. He ran (slowly for him) to the other side of the court with the rest of his team.

Rogue leaned back and continued to watch them practice, something that she would never even have considered doing unless forced before Pietro. She still didn't get the whole concept of the game, it seemed overly complicated to her, with all the dribbling and fouls and everything. But after watching enough of the practices she was able to appreciate the skill that some of the players demonstrated, the two best being Evan and Pietro. Though the two were still not that close, they had let go of the hostility and now it was more of a friendly rivalry than an outright war. And with the two working on the same team again, it seemed that there might even be a chance for the team to become district champions, and maybe even state.

She was considering these possibilities when she realized that one of the cheerleaders had come up beside her (who Rogue recognized as Cherry Oakman), and was obviously waiting for her to acknowledge her, and probably even feel privileged at being graced with her presence. Rogue had to fight back her instinctive sarcastic comment and tried to be a bit more tactful. "What do you want?" Well, when tact fails there's always the direct approach. 

Cherry looked as if she wanted desperately to make some catty comment, but was restraining herself, which only caused Rogue to smile (though it wasn't a friendly smile). "You're Rogue, right? I'm Cherry." She smiled an obviously fake smile, as if Rogue should feel special that she had spoken to her in public. 

"And?" Rogue was definitely not feeling honored by it.

Cherry dropped all fake sweetness, "I hear that you and Pietro are a couple. Is that true?" 

"I really don't think anything about me is your business." Rogue said tightly. 'Who started these damn rumors anyway?' She thought to herself.

"I didn't think so. Why would someone so obviously perfect, want someone as obviously **_NOT_** as you?" 

'I cannot kill her. Okay, I can absorb her and send her into a coma until high school's out. Of course then I would have a cheerleader in my head. Oh mah gawd! I would rather die. Get her away from me!!' Rogue thought to herself, just glaring at Cherry like she was some fascinating creature that she would like to step on. 

Anyone one with even a bit of self-preservation would have knew when to retreat but it wasn't her **_brains_** that Cherry was known for. "That's why I plan to ask him to the homecoming dance. As I'm sure you know I was nominated for queen, and I'm sure to win. It's only fitting that I should go with the king after all."

Rogue sighed, having all she could stand of the blonde's incessant chatter. "Do you think that you could maybe you could move a little to the left? The sound of the wind rushing through your head is making me feel slightly nauseous."

"What did you say?" Cherry hissed in response, not understanding, but pretty sure that it was an insult.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to use smaller words." 

"That's not good enough." 

"I have a question for you Cherry." 

"What?"

"Do you think the two black eyes I'm going to give you will effect your becoming Homecoming Queen?" 

She seemed to understand that, and quickly backed away. With one last glare at the Goth she spun around and returned to her friends. Watching from her seat, she saw the blonde say something to her friends and a few of them looked up at her, so she knew they were talking about her. Rogue fought the urge to stick her tongue out at them. She had long since become accustomed to (and even welcomed) the ostracization. 

Without giving it another thought she turned her attention towards the players once more and saw that practice was finishing. She leaned back to wait and roughly ten minutes later the players started coming out of the locker rooms. Rogue waved to Evan when he came out and he waved back before he took off to ride his skateboard home. Rogue continued to wait, getting slightly impatient. Though Pietro's super speed should have made him one of the first ones out, it was offset by his meticulous grooming habits and as a result he was one of the last ones out and subsequently almost everyone was gone. 

He finally came out (hair perfectly styled and dressed in his usual pair of jeans and black shirt) and took a seat beside her on the bench. "It's about time." She told him, mock-seriously. 

"Hey it takes a lot of work to look this gorgeous." Was his comeback.

"I'm sure it is." Sarcasm dripped from every word. She stood up and stretched. "Let's get out of here. The schools kind of creepy without anyone around." 

"Hmm, good time to commit acts of vandalism though. You wanna?" 

"I think I'm going to have to pass on that one. I'm hungry. Let's go home and see if they left us anything for dinner." They left the gym and walked down the empty hallway, there footsteps echoing eerily through the halls. 

They came to the doors and exited the building. Since it had been a late practice it was getting dark out and the streetlights were coming on creating shadows. "So do you want to run home?"

"Nah. Let's walk." He replied, and threading his arm through hers they took off down the streets of Bayville. "So, what did Cherry want?" 

"You saw that?" He shot her a look. "Of course you did. Basically to tell me that I was scum and the two of you were soul mates." 

"WHAT?!" His voice was incredulous and livid at the same time. 

She laughed at his reaction. "Basically she wanted to make sure I didn't stand in the way of you two going to the Homecoming Dance and become the perfect royal couple."

"As if. I could never date her. You know, I think she dyes her hair." 

"Ah, sugar. That ain't the only thing that's fake about her." Rogue said laughing.

He looked thoughtful at that. "You think." 

"Honey, I can tell fake ones from the real ones and those are definitely fake."

He gave her a lecherous smile before checking her figure, "I'm sure you can."

He ducked as her hand swung to smack his head. "Missed me. When are you going to learn that you're to slow to catch me?" 

"Oh I'll show you slow." She said narrowing her eyes in mock anger. She suddenly lunged at him, but once again he managed to evade her. 

"Gonna have to be faster then that, Roguey." 

She began to chase him in earnest then, but he always stated just beyond reach. Soon they came to the gates of the mansion and Pietro raced to the door swinging it open to run inside… Only to come to a sudden halt. Rogue just behind him didn't have time to stop and wound up running into his back. "Why'd you stop?" 

Then she locked around him and saw Logan standing there in his battle suit a serious expression on his face. "Go suit up kids, we got a mission." 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Okay, if you didn't notice Pietro choosing to walk home with Rogue instead of run is actually a huge concession. And good old fashion cheerleader blond bimbo bashing (very stereotypical of me). 

I'm going to **_try _**to update this every day, but no promises. And nothing on Sundays. 


	7. Chapter 7

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 7

Special thanks to my anti-flame support group: heartstar, Gothic Rogue (I had no idea there was a dance!), Lady Aurra (well if it's any consulation I love your fics! If you can't log into the forum from the main page try clicking the button at the top that says login. It will take you to a different page which hopefully will work. And about your question, not P, but someone is going to do something to her. Probably not who you would expect. Try and guess, there is a definite clue in this chapter), and HoneyBug16 (that was what bugged me about it).   
Thanks to everyone else that reviwed also: Yukiko-sama, Trunks-Girl, Lucky439, and DragonBlond (I know the chapters are short, but I have to keep them that way if I want to be able to update every day. As for the Romy/Rietro, I'm actually the exact opposite. I'm a fan of Rietro, but I enjoy reading Romy fics if they're well written) 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Silence fell over the room as the X-Men (new and improved with the former BoM members) sat around the table of the conference room waiting to be briefed about there new mission. When everyone was there the Professor, at the head of the table with Mystique at his side, began to speak. "Approximately fifteen minutes ago a small group of mutants walked into a government building and took the workers there hostage. Apparently we are unclear on exactly how many there are, but we have confirmed four." 

Four pictures appeared on the screen, then were enlarged individually. The first one was a tall thin man with brown hair. "This is Cyclone. He is able to produce huge amounts of wind and direct them at specific places. Next up is Nemesis," a picture of a pretty blond woman appeared on the screen, "known powers are super strength and invulnerability. This is Iniquity, who possesses telekinetic powers." The picture of Iniquity was of a small pale, frail looking woman with black hair. The picture then changed to a big, well muscled man with red hair and dark eyes. "And this is Illusion. He is able to alter his surroundings." 

"What exactly does that entail, Professor?" Scott asked.

"Say for instance this table here. He could make it disappear. Or a wall appear in front of you. He can control pretty much anything about the physical room he's in. He'll probably be the hardest to take out. Ororo, Scott and Jean, you're going to take care of Iniquity; Rogue and Pietro: Cyclone; Hank, Blob and Evan: Nemesis; Logan, Lance, Kitty, Kurt, and Todd: Illusion. Remember, the safety of the hostages is our first priority. If you manage to subdue your person, see to helping the others." With that there was a pointed look at Pietro.

He noticed the look. "Oh, leave the team behind once and you never hear the end of it!" He folded his arms and slunk down in his chair pouting. 

Professor Xavier ignored the outburst and continued. "Here are the floor plans for the building." The plans were projected onto the screen [A.N.- They don't have the cool high-tech 3-D thingy from the movie yet]. He then proceeded to outline the plan to the X-Men. When he was finished he asked if there was any questions. 

Rogue asked, "What is the building used for?"

"It's actually dived into two different divisions. Government intelligence and genetics. The division were going into is the intelligence division."

"Any idea why there doing this?" 

"Were not really clear on that. Are there any other questions?" He asked. Everyone shook there heads, replying in the negative to his question. "Okay, let's move out."

Rogue and Pietro walked out of the room together beside Scott and Jean. "Hey Red." Pietro said to the telepath.

She turned and gave him a cool look. "Yes Pietro?" 

"Cherry told Red that she's definitely going to win Queen. What do you say to that?" He asked a gleam in his eye. 

She just smiled calmly, "I wish her the best of luck. I'm sure the best person will win." With that she turned her attention back to Scott and they walked away, leaving behind a frustrated Pietro.

"Why do you always try to bait her like that?" Rogue asked him amused. 

"It bothers me that she's always so calm. One of these days Red is going to blow and I want to be there to see it. I bet she goes all Carrie on everyone." 

"It's never going to happen. Miss Perfect has entirely to much self control." 

"You just watch." They entered the jet and took there seats. "It's going to be an awesome site. One that I'll hopefully be watching from a safe distance." 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.


	8. Chapter 8

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 8

DragonBlond- I love Remy too. He's just so... Yummy. But I absolutly adore Pietro. As for the accent, he hasn't really talked that much (except for Stuff of Villans) so maybe the accent will magically apear?? They did change the eyes (Thank god!!).   
  
Lucky439- You know, my first thought after I had written that was it sounded like Ms. Marvel. It wasn't meant to be though. And I agree, best marriages are between best friends.  
  
Lady Aurra- I don't want to give anything away (but that is an excellent guess. ^^) And you can't get into the site?? )O.o Which address did you use? 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

They arrived at the government facility located in downtown New York approximately ten minutes later. The building was surrounded by spectators and media held back by the police barricade surrounding the building. The jet landed gently on the roof, causing a slight uproar among the spectators as a few noticed the site. 

The X-Men quickly exited and were met by a man dressed in a suit. "You must be the X-Men?" There was a nod from Logan, and he continued. "I'm Agent Simons. I'm sure you were briefed on the situation." Another nod. "Three of their men are stationed in different places around the building keeping watch. The fourth, who we believe is the leader is with the hostages." He proceeded to give them the run down on who was where and what thier best course of entry to access the three areas would be. When he was done, the team divided into there groups and set about to take out their prospective baddy [A.N. super hero terminology ^^].

Rogue and Pietro made there way towards the back of the building where the buildings security cameras had shown Cyclone at, apparently guarding one of the back exits. They came upon a room containing a man that matched the picture they had seen of their guy. He seemed to be occupied with a computer, and didn't notice them at first. Taking advantage of that, they crept slowly into the room, looking for some way to detain him. The plan was for Rogue to sneak up behind him and touch him long enough to knock him unconscious. Then she would also have the use of his powers to help with the others. It might have worked to, if Cyclone hadn't decided at that particular moment to look up and spotted them. 

He immediately sent a huge wall of pressured air at them. Pietro used his speed and was able to avoid it but Rogue was caught by it and sent crashing into the wall with enough force to crack the plaster. 

Pietro attempted to get near enough to him to cause some kind of damage. If nothing else a punch coming at him speeds over 100 mph would be enough to knock him unconscious. Unfortunately, he was being bombarded by a constant wind that was making it almost impossible to move forward. Seeing Rogue rising to his feet he changed tactics and instead of going forward towards Cyclone, he moved sideways around him, and started running in circles around him creating a twister. It didn't have much effect as Cyclone used his own powers to calm the wind. But it had the effect that Pietro was aiming for. 

"Hey Airhead." Cyclone spun around and had a brief glance of Rogue before everything went black. Rogue stood over him holding the broken legs of the chair, the rest laying in fragments on the ground having been broken when she hit Cyclone over the head with it. 

Pietro arched a brow at her. "I thought you were going to absorb him?"

"That was the plan. But between you and me, this was much more satisfying. Now let's go see if the others need help." Pietro hefted Cyclone over his shoulder and they left the room to check on the others. 

They went back to the roof first to drop off Cyclone where he was immediately taken into custody. They were informed by Agent Simons that the others terrorists had already been taken into custody with the exception of the leader Illusion (something that upset Pietro since he hated anyone being faster than him at anything). He gave them the location of where the others had lured Illusion away from the hostages and they went to help them.

They arrived and saw that the other X-Men were having a hard time taking him out, and the reason was readily apparent. Whenever they got anywhere near the mutant terrorist he would alter the room. One second there would be nothing but floor and the next there would be a staircase going to nowhere in front of you, or a wall would suddenly appear blocking him from view, or in the worst case no floor under you (luckily Jean was able to use her telekinesis to catch Evan and float him back to solid ground). 

"This is getting nowhere," Kurt complained as once again Illusion managed to evade them. 

"If you have any bright ideas, Elf, we'd be happy to hear them."

"Hey, I'm not the brains of the group, I'm the beauty." Kurt joked barely managing to teleport in time to avoid falling backyards as the floor suddenly slanted down at an almost 90 degree angle. 

"They said he could only alter the room he's in, right?" Rogue suddenly asked. 

"Yeah. Why?" Logan asked her.

She smiled slightly, "I have a plan." She quickly outlined it to the others. After getting the go ahead Kitty and Rogue waited until Scott distracted Illusion by shooting a blast at him and phased down through the floor. Suddenly everyone began attacking Illusion in earnest. He was having a hard time of holding them all off simultaneously and was slowly being backed into the wall. When his back was pressed against it, a hand suddenly came through the wall and grabbed a hold of his face at the telepathic signal from Jean. 

He let out a scream as his life force and powers were pulled from him before he collapsed in an unconscious heap on the floor. There was an immediate cheer as they knew that there mission was finished successfully. Rogue and Kitty phased through the wall and joined them. 

"I hate to cut the party short, but were not finished yet." Rogue's voice cut through the celebration. Everyone immediately fell silent and turned to her. 

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I mean that they had someone on the inside. Someone that is one of the workers here."

"So we tell the police and they arrest him. It's no biggie." Kitty said. 

"It's not that easy. Hell, it's never that easy. There's a bomb. And from what I got from Illusions mind, this other guy is the only one that knows how to diffuse it."

"Okay," Logan said, "Stripes and me will take care of the bomb. I want the rest of you to get a safe distance away." 

"I think I should go also." Pietro chimed in. 

Logan growled at him, not liking having his orders questioned. "And why is that?" 

"You have your healing factor so that if the bomb goes off you might be able to survive. But what about Rogue? At least if I'm there I can get her out fast if we need to." 

Logan considered this for a second and reluctantly nodded. "Okay the rest of you go. We'll contact you as soon as we have the problem taken care of."

Some looked as if they might protest but Storm and Hank ushered them out.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

I am so not an action writer, but I did try. If your wondering where on earth the angst is, some coming up soon… I think. Depends, because this fic is pretty much writing itself. Who knows what's going to happen next? The little blue bunny hiding behind the monitor.


	9. Chapter 9

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 9

DragonBlond- ^_^ That was exactly why! Glad you were able to pick it up. And I always give my stories a high rating just because I have this real bad tendency to use 'bad' words. But I think I'll take your advice. It might help.   
  
Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers. Carla, Bumblebee-Queen, Draven Diabella, and Lucky439. You guys are just too sweet. ^^ 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Rogue, Pietro, and Logan stood in front of the security monitors looking for the man that was responsible for the bomb located in the building. Actually Rogue was looking since she was the only one who knew what he looked like because she had absorbed Illusion's memories. 

She groaned, "It's hard to find him out of all these people. If only we had more time…" She sighed deeply.

"Tell us what he looks like, maybe we can find him." 

"Okay, he's tall. Just short of six feet. Thin, but not real skinny. Brown hair, brown eyes… Very regular looking… Like that guy there." She said pointing to one on one of the monitors. She leaned closer, "In fact exactly like that one."

"Okay, you two go in." Logan commanded, " I'll stay out here in case he tries to get away. You have your communicators on?" They nodded the affirmative. "I'll let you know if he starts to move." 

Rogue and Pietro quickly moved into the room and immediately made for the man who, from Illusions memories, Rogue was able to identify as Jason Randall. The hostages (who were all seated in a large clump on the floor) looked at them with contempt assuming them to be part of the terrorist group. 

Jason however knew that they weren't part of the group and that the plan had obviously fallen apart. He debated on whether to stay there and pretend that he had no more knowledge of what had happened then the other hostages or try and escape before it was to late since there was always the possibility that his accomplices would divulge his connection. The choice was decided for him as both of the mutants looked straight at him and made to head towards him. 

He quickly made his way to his feet and started to head for a different door, only to find his way blocked by the silver haired mutant who just a second before had been on the other side of the room. "Hold it right there." Pietro told him, glaring at the older man yet somehow still able to intimidate him. 

"What do you want?" Jason asked backing up slightly, deciding to play the innocent. "I didn't do anything." 

"One way to find out about that sugar." Rogue said from beside him. Without waiting for a reply she pulled off her glove and touched it to his face. He soundlessly sank to the floor unconscious. 

Rogue closed her eyes concentrating on the memories as yet another psyche joined the rather crowded group in her mind. Her concentration was broken however as a voice came from one of the hostages sitting in front of her. "What did you do to Jason you monster?!" A blond woman cried. 

Rogue flinched and visibly recoiled at the verbal attack. "I…" She didn't get a chance to answer as the blond leapt up off the ground and started to hit her. Rogue faltered under the attack but didn't raise a hand in defense against the woman. 

Pietro caught the woman's arms a second later and hauled her back. "She's saving your life you ignorant woman! Now sit the hell back down so we can take care of the bomb that your **_friend_** here sit to blow all of you **_lovely_**," he sneered the word, "people up." 

The woman immediately sunk back to the ground in stunned silence, and Rogue seemed to snap out of the shock that had gripped her at the unexpected attack and bent over Jason's prone body. She reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. "The bomb is in his desk." She informed Pietro before leading the way over to it. 

The hostages watched with baited breath as the two teenagers, barely more than children but who held there lives in their hands, went over to a desk and pulled out a drawer. Then Rogue reached inside and delicately pulled out a small bundle that looked like little more than a box. To anyone with experience though, you could tell that it actually the casing for a C4 based bomb. She slipped the device onto the top of it, and pushed a few buttons. After a few seconds she nodded to Pietro, who smiled at her and went to stand at her side.

"The agents should be inside in a matter of minutes. It would be best if everyone remains where you are until that time." 

The blond woman who had attacked Rogue looked at them stepping forward, with an ashamed expression on her face. "Look I want to…" Her voice trailed off as she realized that they were no longer in the room. "…apologize."

A minute later a group of agents were swarming the building and questioning the hostages. And somewhere between all the commotion the nameless group of mutants that had saved all their lives disappeared.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.


	10. Chapter 10

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 10

Rogue Le Beau- Well, it ain't no December (which you haven't sent me the 3rd chapter yet), but I'm glad you like it.  
  
Lucky439- Thanks for the compliment Chica. Glad you like it. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

It was a rather jubilant group of mutants that arrived back at the mansion. They entered the hanger and were greeted by the site of Professor Xavier and Mystique waiting for them. "Very good work X-Men." Xavier congratulated them. "And as a reward, since there is no school tomorrow you may stay up late tonight." There was a chorus of cheers at that.

"Just be prepared for a training session at 6 a.m. tomorrow." Logan told them. A chorus of groans, which caused Logan to grin, met that pronouncement. "Just joking." Which was met by even more groans. 

"Yo. Mr. Logan, you really shouldn't joke. It's just not natural." Todd said. Logan growled at him which caused the boy to let out an 'eep' and duck behind Fred's considerable bulk. This caused Logan's grin to widen even more. 

"Well, I believe that I will retire now." Professor Xavier said. "Why don't you all go and change into your regular clothes. You'll find some pizza in the kitchen ovens." Once more cheers echoed through the mansion as the kids took off running to their rooms to change, leaving only the adults and Rogue. 

"Rogue, are you alright?" Mystique asked her daughter concernedly, noticing that something seemed to have upset her. 

The girl gave a wane smile. "I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache. I think I'll go ahead and go to bed. Good night." The look didn't leave Mystique's face, but she didn't try to stop Rogue as she headed up the stairs, considerably slower then the other kids before her. 

Rogue went into her room, where Kitty had already finished changing out of her uniform. "Better hurry Rogue, or Freddy and the boys will eat all of the pizza before we get there." 

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." 

"Are you sure?" Kitty asked her, frowning slightly. 

"Yeah. Have fun though." Rogue said, forcing a smile to reassure the girl. Kitty seemed convinced and with a shrug the valley girl left the room and hurried to the kitchen to ensure that she could get a slice or two of the pizzas. 

She arrived into the kitchen, and was immediately greeted by Pietro. "Where's Rogue?" 

"She's not coming down. She said she wasn't hungry." 

He frowned at that, "I knew something was wrong." He muttered. 

"What was that?" Kitty asked, a puzzled expression on her face. 

"Never mind. I've got to go." With his plate of pizza slices in one hand and two sodas in the other he went upstairs and knocked on Rogue's door. "You decent?" 

There was a noticeable pause and then a voice answered. "Yeah. Come in." 

"Damn. I knew I should have come sooner." He joked as he entered the room. She gave a small smile, but it seemed rather strained. With just a glance he could tell that she had been crying, despite her attempts to cover it up. He sat the pizza and drinks on the dresser then went over to where she was sitting on the bed. He sat in front of her, looking into her eyes. "So what's wrong?"

At his words her defenses seemed to crumble and tears filled her eyes. Without another word he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him where she proceeded to cry into his shirt. He stroked his hand soothingly down her back, and just let her get it out. When the tears finally stopped, he leaned back and looked into her eyes once again. 

"This is about that dumb woman that attacked you earlier, isn't it?" Pietro asked shrewdly.

Rogue drew in a ragged breath and wiped her sleeve across her eyes. "No. Yes. Kind of. She called me a monster." her voice hitched on the word and she paused a second to compose herself before continuing. "The worst part of all is that she's right." Pietro looked ready to protest at that, but she continued on. "My touch can kill. All I can do is hurt people. Take and never give. I hate this. And I keep hoping that somehow I'll magically learn to control it, but sometimes I just want to give up."

"I'll admit that it sucks that you can't touch," she snorted at that understatement, but he shot her a look and continued, "But we have to believe that everything happens for a reason. You were born with these powers for a reason. And you might not know what it is now, hell you might not ever know, but there is a reason. I'm sure of it. You can't give up. Because you, and me we're a team. And I'm not going to give up on you, so you're not going to give up on yourself." 

She smiled reluctantly at that. "That's very philosophical of you Pietro. Never would have known you had it in you." 

"Yes, well I'm a very deep and sensitive person. Now if the emotional crisis is over, I've got pizza and it's time for "That 70's Show"." He got up and got the plate of pizza and Rogue found the TV controller and switched the TV on. 

When Kitty peaked in a while later it was to see Rogue lying down using Pietro for a pillow, both of them laughing. With a smile she pulled her head back out and rejoined the others.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

I don't write just for the reviews, I'm also in it for the money... of which there is none. Wow, what an epiphany. (That was a very subtle request to review. ^^ I've been told that my subtlty needs work.) 


	11. Chapter 11

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 11

I am all review happy today. So many positive reviews. Cookies for everyone. ^_^ Umm, but real quick, who's buyin'?   
  
Lady Aurra- Hmm... hints/tips/suggestions? The only thing I can think of right now is... Rietro rules... Which wouldn't exactly be any of the three. I guess it's something that I'll need to think about.   
Carla- Foofy? I like that word. Glad you like it so far. ^^   
J.Dax- Well, you wanted fluff, so fluff you got. And I agree non-constructive criticism is just a waste of everyone's time.   
Lucky439- More you want, so more you got.  
Mae- You can inflate my ego anytime. ^^  
Ellen- I think you just indirectly paid me a huge compliment. Not only have I been to Silver Caress, I created it. (See, I really **am** a huge Rietro fan. ^^)   
Roguechere- It actually **was** rated R, I switched it down. That's probably why you missed it too. And I'm your favorite after yourself?? That's so sweet (In a Pietro kinda way, which will make more sense after chapter 12).   
Lunacat- Soon enough, I hope. Wouldn't want you to go into withdrawl.   


.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

"A7."

"Miss. C9." Silence. "Well?"

"Hit." It was said grudgingly. "You're cheating, aren't you?" 

"Now Roguey, would I do that to you?" It was asked with a mock innocent expression.

"In the blink of an eye, Piety. Which is probably the case. I thought I felt a draft. "Rogue glared suspiciously at the boy laying on the floor in front of her.

"Oh, stop being a sore loser. It's your turn." 

"A10." 

"Miss." Rogue groaned in frustration. "You're moving your ships, aren't you?" 

"Of course not. C10." 

"Hit. You sunk my battleship! Damn Rebel Infidels!!! May we strike you down with a nuclear bomb for your insubordination!!!" 

"I think you take this game a little to seriously Roguey. Besides you lost fair and square so now you have to go with me."

Rogue rose to her feet stretching to relieve her stiff muscles after sitting on the floor for so long. "I don't want to go!" The goth protested furiously, pouting all the while. "Wouldn't you rather I did all your chores for a month or something? "

Pietro just smirked rising to his feet as well. "I can do all my chores for a month in less than an hour. Nope, we had a bet and now you must suffer the consequences."

"Anything but that! Why do you want to torture me?!" She looked at him pleadingly, desperate to get out of it. "Besides, I still think you cheated!" Pietro quickly shut the lid of his game. 

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Now Rogue, it's not going to kill you." She snorted in disbelief at that statement but he continued unruffled. "People go to the mall all the time. You'll survive." 

She sighed deeply, but reluctantly gave in... Ungraciously. "You are a very cruel and devious person Pietro and I will make you suffer for this." With that Rogue stormed off to get her stuff, when an idea came to her. 

Pietro waited impatiently downstairs for Rogue, when she finally came down the stairs. His face got a shuttered expression at the grin on her face. He knew that look, and it didn't bode well for whoever it was aimed at… And at that time the unfortunate person was himself. "Let's go!" She said, the smile widening, which caused him to swallow nervously. No, it definitely didn't bode well at all. "I'm driving." She said, holding up a pair of car keys. 

Pietro turned slightly pale at the site and his eyes widened. "Someone actually let **_you_** use a car?" Her only response was what could only be described as an evil laugh and he backed away slowly. "I think I'll just meet you there." He made to run out the door, but before he could escape she grabbed a hold of him and proceeded to drag him out to Scott's car. 

"Oh no you don't Pietro Maximoff. If I have to go through the hell that is shopping then you have to ride there with me." 

* * * 

Twenty minutes later an extremely shaken and slightly green Pietro exited the car and practically fell to his knees in gratitude to once again be on solid ground. 

"You know, for someone who can run at speeds of over 100 mph you really can't handle speed well." Rogue said with amusement, getting out of the car and locking it up. 

"You almost broad sided a semi… TWICE! And even that bus of nuns flipped us the bird!! And I'm absolutely positive that the car is supposed to have all four wheels on the ground at all times!!" 

Rogue just brushed the criticism off. "You really need to relax more. It wasn't that bad." 

Pietro wisely refrained from commenting more on the subject and the color slowly returned to his face. When he was sure that he would be able to walk a straight line without his legs giving out underneath him, he headed for the doors of the mall with Rogue reluctantly following behind him. He instantly made his way to a popular clothing store, which made Rogue groan but she refrained from making a sarcastic comment. 

"Why don't I wait for you in the food court?" She said quickly praying that it would work. However, he wasn't about to fall for it.

"No, you have to help me pick out a suit for the dance." He said resolutely, and grabbing her gloved hand proceeded to drag the resisting girl into the store. Deciding to try and not make a scene (anymore than had already been made) she followed him without further protest to the men's section where she stood uncomfortably while he searched through the racks of clothes. "Hmmm, what color do I want?" He asked, more to himself than Rogue. 

"Black." She responded quickly.

He glanced up at her from the clothes with a questioning look, doubt in his eyes. "Are you sure? The last dance I wore a brown suit and I looked **_good_**." 

"I'm sure. It makes the blueness of your eyes stand out more, plus your hair looks more dramatic that way." 

"Well, Roguey," He batted his eyes lashes at her in an overly flirtatious manner, "I had no idea you had noticed my considerable charms." 

She sighed dramatically, before responding in a completely flat voice. "Oh, yes Pietro my love. You're all I ever think about."

"HA! So you admit it! I always knew you had the hots for me." He responded with a huge grin on his face. In response she whacked him upside the side of the head with her hand. He rubbed the side of his head with his hand. "I didn't know that you were kinky though. I must tell you that I'm not into the whole masochistic thing. Sorry." 

"I guess I'll have to find someone else to make use of the leather dominatrix dress and my collection of whips then." She responded dryly. 

"Oh, mental image. Ditch the whips and I'll be your love slave anytime." 

She rolled her eyes at him. "Find your suit so we can leave."

"Oh, you're eager to make me your slave?" He asked her arching an eyebrow.

"The beating part just sounds better all the time." 

"Okay, I'm going to try these on. Try and think of me stripping while I'm gone." He dodged the tie she picked from a table and threw at him and laughing went to the changing rooms with a pile of suits. A minute later he was back. 

"Find what you wanted?" She asked him with a hopeful smile, thoughts of escape on her mind.

"Yep, just needs some minor adjustments, and I can do those myself. Now it's your turn." 

She blinked at him in surprised confusion. "My turn for what?"

"To find a dress. Preferably something short in black leather." 

"I don't need a dress!" She protested, but he was determined and, linking his arm through hers, dragged her over into the women's section.

He quickly looked through a rack of dresses and started pulling some out and piling them into her arms. Soon she had a pile that she could hardly see over. "Pietro," she hissed at him. "I think that's more than enough. Now get rid of everything in the pile that is pink or anything pastel." With a huge sigh he did as she said leaving a slightly smaller pile. "Now hold these." She handed him the pile and began to plow through them, putting a lot of them away with comments like: Too short, Too ugly, Looks like something Jean would wear, Ewww, I'd rather shoot myself, and I'd rather shoot you. 

When she was done there was a total of four dresses left, all in black. With a critical look over the four she finally chose one and put the other three away. "There," she said tossing it to him. 

He shot her a disbelieving look. "Aren't you going to try it on?"

She shot him a mock shocked look, "What? You don't know my measurements?" She asked referring to the fact that all of the clothes that he picked out were the right size.

"I wouldn't say that. But I do want to see it on. Please?" He gave her the puppy eyes. 

Rogue sighed, but picked up the dress and marched over to the dressing room to change. A few minutes later she stepped out and halted at the sight in front of her. Pietro was still standing where she had left him, but he was no longer alone. Cherry was standing beside him, smiling.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.


	12. Chapter 12

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 12

Ellen- Thank you, I'm glad you like it. As to In the Blink of an Eye, I've never been there. What's the address?   
  
Lucky439- Cherry's purpose is solely to give Rogue someone to insult. And she does have her purpose, which will be revealed in this chapter.   
  
Gothic Rogue- I was missing your insane flames. Good to have them back!! ^_^ That dance actually sounds kinda nice. A lot better than the tango, that's for sure. I did something in this that I know is going to bother you... It's not anti-Jean. Who would have thought?? It pains me to do it, but I needed her for something.   
  
Lady Aurra- It was entirely unintentional. *sobs* I'm sorry!! Don't hate me. But hey, if you're going to be gone for a few days, there will be more when you get back. And on the bright side the monkeys said the fic will be finished soon... But you can't always trust the monkeys, they're evil!!   
  
J.Dax - It wasn't meant to be evil... It's just a natural inclanation I have. I hope this is soon enough for you   
  
Lunacat- Everyone keeps telling me that. I never thought that I was evil before... But I guess it's something to be proud of. I wonder if that's why I have developed this love for cliff hangers. Which is probably good considering how short the chapters are. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

As Rogue spotted the two, she debated on whether or not to just duck back into the changing room or to go over and try to save Pietro from the vacuous blonde. However the choice was taken out of her hands as he glanced up and let out a low appreciative whistle. He walked over and circled around her, his gaze scrutinizing every single detail of the dress before giving a nod of satisfaction. "Almost as good as I looked in my suit." He said with a grin.

"I just love it when you compliment me by complimenting yourself." She said dryly. "So you like it?" 

"Oh yeah. It's not black leather, but..." A slight shrug. 

"I think we'll have to go to a different store to find that particular outfit." 

"It's… cute." Cherry said, voice implying that it was anything but. The other two turned to her, having completely forgotten her existence. 

"Oh Cherry. How… nice to see you again." Rogue said sarcastically. "I love your outfit." Her voice was overly sweet as she said it, referring to the short skirt and skimpy shirt that the girl was wearing. "Where did you get it? I must have missed the slut section." 

Pietro quickly covered his laughter by pretending to cough, and Rogue, always helpful slapped his back… rather painfully. In response Cherry shot the Goth a disdainful look. "As I was saying before Queen of the Damned here showed up…" 

Rogue interrupted, "Oh, a literary reference. I didn't know that you could read!"

"It's a movie you idiot." Pietro fell into another round of 'coughing' at the blondes expense. "As I was saying, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the homecoming dance with me?"

"Um, sorry. I can't. I already have a date." He said quickly.

"With who?" Cherry asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"With Rogue here. We're going together." Pietro set his arms around the girls waste in a proprietary manner.

"We are?" Rogue questioned, blinking in surprise. That was the first she had heard about it. "I mean, yes we are." She said quickly after receiving a pinch from the boy.

"Oh." Cherry said, her disappointment obvious. "Are you sure you want to do that?" She received identical frowns of annoyance at that. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me." She said, tossing him a suggestive look. 

"So you were skipped over for tact as well as brains?" Rogue asked the other girl in annoyance, causing the look to turn into a glare. 

"Whatever." she said, and stormed off. 

"Well, that was fun." Pietro said, still smiling in amusement about the whole situation. 

Rogue rounded on him. "Why did you tell her that we were going to go to the dance together. She's going to find out you were lying anyway." 

"Easy enough solution to that, we go to the dance together." He said casually with a shrug. 

"But I don't want to go!"

He just gave her a look. "Then why are you in that dress?"

"Because you made me try it on!!" 

"Sure." He drawled the word out.

"I haven't exactly had the best of look at school dances you know. The last one I went to I was almost dinner for some weird dimensional dinosaur. The time before that I put a boy in a coma for three weeks." He pushed her into the changing rooms, where he could still hear her muttering about the whole thing, which caused him to smile. He quickly hid the expression when she came back out in her earlier outfit. 

She continued her rant, and he nodded in response, taking the dress and his suit to the register and handing them the credit card that Mystique had lent him for this occurrence. When he was done, he led her out of the store. "Besides, I just really don't want to go." She finally said ending her spiel. 

"Of course." He said.

"You're just placating me, aren't you?" She said, giving him a suspicious look. 

"Of course." He said with a smile. 

She growled at him in frustration. They arrived at the parking lot and he realized something. "Umm, how about you let me drive this time?"

Rogue gave him a malicious smile. "Oh no. I'm driving." 

He got a panicked look on his face. "Please not again." He begged, but his plea went ignored.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.


	13. Chapter 13

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 13

UntouchableHeart- ^_^ Thanks. It's a shame that I don't have your skill for angst... Since that is what this is supposed to be. Where did the angsty-ness go? The monkey's stole it.   
  
Roguechere- Well, I'm trying to update once a day. I wish someone else I could mention would update. *hint, hint* ^_^   
  
X-DarkHorizon-X- I'm glad you liked that. I thought about making Pietro the bad driver, but that was to predictable. He is a speed freak after all.   
  
Gothic Rogue- Well, even if it is alright for me to be nice to her, I don't like it. Jean's just so... I know that you know what I mean. I'll have to torture her in a fic soon. Just to even things out. I should hurry and write the next chapter of Goth Talk just so I can fry her.   
  
Ellen- Thanks for the tip. I checked it out and it totally rocks. It's hard to find Evo sites that are still being kept up.   
  
Lucky439- You are my bestest reviewer, chica!! I love making Rogue sarcastic. She's just so perfect for it. Normally I would have her insult Jean... They're like oil and water. I miss it already. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

"He only asked me so that he wouldn't have to go with Cherry. I mean, can you blame him?" 

Rogue, Kitty, and Jean were situated in various positions around Kitty and Rogue's room: Rogue sitting on her bed, Jean lying across Kitty's, and Kitty sitting on the floor. After her forced trip to the mall, the three girls had retired to discuss the recent development with Cherry and Pietro's subsequent invitation to the dance. 

"I think that it's a bit more complicated than that." Jean said, a knowing look on her face.

"And why exactly do you think that?" Rogue asked, slightly annoyed at the patronizing attitude. 

"Well, word around the school is that he was asked by several girls, most of which are considered popular, to the dance."

"So, all that means is that he has taste enough to turn them down. It doesn't mean anything." Rogue said defensively.

"Or," Kitty added jumping in, "it could mean that he meant to ask you the whole time and just used this as an excuse." 

"I think that you two are seeing a conspiracy when there isn't any reason. You have a cupid syndrome or something." 

"Or maybe you just don't want to see it. Why are you so sure that he can't be interested in you that way?" Kitty asked her.

Silence met the question. Both of the other girls turned to look directly at the Goth, whose response was to shrug. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try us." Jean suggested compassionately, sensing that there was something more than what the girl was telling them. 

Rogue struggled to explain things to them. "Pietro is... We have a pretty unique relationship. It's as if..." Her voice trailed off as she struggled to find a way to phrase it. "Have you ever felt that there was something wrong with you? Like your defective or something?"

"Broken?" Jean asked softly, nodding understandingly. Rogue shot a surprised look at the red-headed, she wouldn't have figured that Jean would ever feel inadequate. She always seemed so totally together.

"Exactly. I've felt that way as long as I can remember. So alone and scared. But when I'm with him, that feeling just disappears. Like he heals what's wrong with me. He can see everything that's wrong with me, everything that I hide from everyone else, and it doesn't bother him. He's the only one that I can let in, and I know that he'll accept me. And I know that he's not perfect, but at he same time he is."

"Sounds complicated," Jean said softly but there was a soft smile on her face.

"Sounds like love." Kitty said, with a great deal less restraint, a dreamy expression on her face. 

"God I hope not!" Rogue said vehemently. Once again both girls were focused on her unusual reaction, and stared at her with perplexed expressions on their faces. 

"But why not?" Kitty asked the girl. 

"Even if I do love him, that doesn't mean that he loves me back. And even if by some miracle he did, what does that entail with me? Remember," She waved her gloved hands to emphasize, "no touching. And if things didn't work out between us… Where would I be then? I would have lost my best friend. It's just to big of a risk."

"But if you love each other…" Kitty interjected.

"Sometimes…" Her voice fell so soft they had to strain to hear. "Sometimes love just isn't enough."

Silence greeted that statement as all three mutant girls contemplated it, each questioning it's truth.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Okay, normally I'm kind of restrained anti-Jean. For this particular fic I've omitted that little quirk of mine, because she has her purpose in the story. Besides, it is three girls in a house full of guys so even if they aren't the best of friends they'd stick together just because. Another little thing, if Rogue's explanation of her relationship with Pietro sounds a little confused it's because she doesn't understand it herself. 


	14. Chapter 14

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 14

Justina- You feel sorry for them now?? Oh, that is not good... I haven't even got to the angst part yet.  
  
heartstar- That's a very nice thing to say. I thought about writing something original before, but I have this undeniable inclanation to write Rietro. Not nearly enough people do right now.   
  
Ellen- My advice to **_anyone_** is to read what you write before you post it. You wouldn't believe the amount of errors you can find. Besides that... *shrugs* Try to be original?? Oh, and I think that the site that I thought was the one you were talking about actually wasn't, because I was looking at a page and it turns out it was anti-Rietro. What did you say the address was? (when I say address I meant like ). Do you know?   
  
Roguechere- Girl I totally feel your pain. Not to long ago I had like over 1000 viruses on my computer. I had to delete the whole hard drive and reinstal it. I lost soooooo much work. It was a tragic experience, one that will haunt me the rest of my life. ^^ *patting self on back* Woohoo!! An exclusive preview!! Yay!! It don't get no better than that!   
  
X-DarkHorizon-X- I'm as big an anti-Jean person as anyone, but I think sometimes we tend to overdo the whole thing. Besides being to &^%$ perfect, she's never actually done anything... Except that whole breaking into the bank and stealing the things to make the first key, WHICH EVERYONE SEEMED TO FORGET AFTER! I mean the girl goes on a hiest that could bring about the destruction of the human race and they don't even rub her face in it afterwards!! Umm, I think I completely got of the point.  
  
Lucky439 - ^_^ Well, as much fun as bashing Jean is, she's really not an idiot. How could she be when she can read other people's minds? Cherry on the other hand... But I'm going to try and have plenty of Jean bashing in the next fic. It will be so much fun!!  
  


.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

"Rogue are you feeling alright?" Kitty asked Rogue, a concerned expression marring her pretty features as she took in the pale complexion and dark circles under the eyes of her companion. They were walking down the halls of the school, on their way to their first class. 

The Goth sighed, looking down at her feet and continued walking. Kitty reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder, which brought the other girl to a halt. "Okay, tell me what's up."

Rogue glanced around swiftly to make sure that no one was listening, and then whispered, "You were right." 

Kitty got a confused look on her face, "I was? Um, about what?" Rogue shot her a look. The valley girl gasped as realization hit. "You mean you love Pietro?!" 

Rogue quickly slapped a gloved hand over the other girl's mouth and looked around nervously to make sure that no one had overheard. "Shh. Do you want someone to hear you?" She hissed at her. She removed her hand and gave the girl a curt nod. 

Kitty grabbed a hold of Rogue and dragged her into the bathroom. Quickly checking all the stalls to make sure they were empty, she turned her attention back to Rogue. "So, tell me all about it! When did you realize?? This is sooo, like, great!" She gushed.

Rogue directed a scalding look at the girl. "Do I **_look_** like it's great? I haven't been able to sleep for the last two days!!" 

"Why not? Does this have something to do with why you slept in your own bed last night?"

"Of course it has everything to do with it! Saturday night I had a nightmare and went to Pietro's room like I always do. I laid down beside him, but all I could think about was you and Jean telling me that you thought that I loved him. And suddenly, like a ton of bricks, it hits me and I realize that you two are right. I am totally in love with him… How can I sleep beside him, knowing that? I had to avoid him all of Sunday and this morning, which, by the way, is not easy since we happen to live in the same house." Her voice rose until it was borderline hysterical on the last sentence. She started pacing in her agitation, and fought to get her emotions back in control. "He's going to know that something's wrong. I can't lie to him, and then he'll know, and everything will be ruined." 

For the first time since Kitty had known her, the Goth looked like she was about to cry. She walked over to stand beside her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You'll talk to him, tell him you love him, and he'll tell you that he feels the same way. I'm sure of it." 

"And the two of us will live happily ever after?" Rogue asked her, meaning for it to be sarcastic but the effect was rather ruined by the huskiness of her voice caused by unshed tears. 

Instead of taking offense at her friend's cynicism, Kitty just smiled. "Of course. It will be a mutant fairytale. Just remember, I get to be the maid of honor." She joked.

Rogue rolled her eyes, but for the first time that day she gave a slight smile. "You're right, I do need to talk to him." 

Kitty was going to add something else, but just then a small group of girls entered the bathroom laughing at something so she refrained. Instead she offered a last bit of comforting advice, "It **_will _**work out. You'll see."

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.


	15. Chapter 15

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 15

I recently found my tape that has Operation Rebirth on it, and just finished watching it again. I so love the relationship between Kurt and Rogue, it's so cute and they don't even know they're siblings yet. I can't wait until they have a new ep so I can see where they go with their relationship. It makes me long for the days when everyone was so sure that they were going to be made twins... *sigh* Nostalgia.  
  
J.Dax- I'm glad you like it. I hope this is soon enough for you. ^_^   
  
Rogue Le Beau- Like my angst is going to be very angsty? ^^; But I don't want to stop your happy dance... But I can't just let them be happy, that would totally defeat the whole purpose. I knew that I should have posted the words to the song. It kinda gives a hint of what's going to happen. Foreshadowing and all that. And I'm happy if I was able to inspire you... Does that mean that you wrote the next chapter of December?? *insert puppy-dog eyes here*   
  
Lucky439- More for your enjoyment Chica. Hope you enjoy. ^^   
  
X-DarkHorizon-X- Practically speechless for no apparent reason? I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. We'll take it as good. And I'll try to keep it good.   
  
HoneyBug16- You love it? I'm so happy. I love your fic too. I've been really bad about reviewing it though. I'm sorry!! When I have time I'm going to go back and reviews every chapter!!   
  
Ellen- Well, I wouldn't want to believe it was possible either. But I think that she doesn't like Rogue. Why would anyone not like Rogue?? I don't think my advice was all that helpful, but if it helped at all you're welcome.   
  
Roguechere- I thought I was the only one that despised her!! First she totally messed with Kurt's feelings and then Lance's. She's a bad, bad girl. ^_^ And that's just wrong, you should know I adore Rietro. Ok, so actually I like pretty much any couple with Rogue but for some reason Evogue has become my least favorite... I don't know why. Well, and Scott/Rogue because I have developed a deep dislike for him. How could you **not** after The Cauldron. As for the Pietro/Rogue lovin' (I just need to smile here ^_^)you know that I can't make it that easy.   
  


.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Pietro looked around the room again, trying to catch site of the familiar two-toned hair of his best friend and once again coming up empty. Finally giving up, he headed over to the table that he saw Kitty sitting at. "Have you seen Rogue?" He asked, not bothering with pleasantries.

She shot him a quick speculative look that anyone else (anyone not possessing a reaction time five times faster than normal humans that is) would have missed, and he just knew that something was up. 

It had become obvious the day before that Rogue was avoiding him for some reason, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what the problem was. His first thought had been that she was mad at him for tricking her into going with him to the dance, but after that everything had been okay between the two of them. In fact, everything had been okay up until Saturday night. She had come to sleep in his room like usual, but for some reason had left before he awoke. And he hadn't spent any time alone with her since.

"Okay, what do you know?" 

Kitty tried to put on an innocent expression, "Know about what?" 

Unfortunately for her, Pietro saw right through it. "Why is Rogue avoiding me? Is she mad at me for something?" There was an unsure expression on his face that gave Kitty pause. She couldn't remember ever seeing Pietro unsure about anything. She fought between revealing her friend's secret (even though she just knew that it would help hurry the two along, as well as calm the boy in front of her) or respecting her wishes and not tell him anything (even though that option was no fun at all). She finally decided on a cross between the two, something to reassure Pietro but also ensure her continued physical well being should Rogue happen to find out she had mentioned anything.

"I'm not sure where she is. Maybe a teacher kept her late in class. But I can definitely tell you that she's not mad at you." 

"But there **_is_** something you're not telling me, isn't there Kitty?" He said, scanning her facial expression to see if she would unintentionally give something more away.

"Hey," She said, holding up her hands as if to ward of any further questioning. "I'm not saying anything else. This is none of my business."

"When has that ever stopped you?" A sardonic voice asked from behind her, causing the valley girl to spin around.

"Jeez Rogue. Don't sneak up on me like that!! Where have you been?"

"I had to go over a test with my history teacher." Rogue cast a quick smile at Pietro, forcing herself to act normal while desperately trying to calm her racing heart. "Hi Piety."

He shot her a searching glance, not falling for her forced normalcy routine for a second. "Roguey. Can I talk to you a second?" 

She tried to hold back the sense of panic she felt at his words. Sure she had decided to talk to him and admit her feelings, but that didn't mean that she was ready **_now_**!! She reluctantly nodded and followed him to go outside when she noticed something. For some reason everyone seemed to be paying an excessive amount of attention to the pair. Her pace slowed to a crawl as she heard whispers circulating and sincerely hoped that it was only her paranoia and that it wasn't actually them that everyone seemed to be talking about. She swept a venomous glare over the people and continued following Pietro out the doors. 

They both took a seat on the stairs of the school. "So, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, you see…" Her voice trailed off. "I have something to tell you…The thing is…" Laughter came from behind them, and Rogue paused once again. "Could we talk about this later? It's not really something I want to get into here."

He scowled in annoyance at the interlopers, but nodded his agreement. "Right after school?"

"Don't you have a game today?" She asked, silently thankful for the reprieve, no matter how short.

"Oh, yeah. After that?"

"Sure. Now let's go get lunch." 

He nodded and they walked back into the cafeteria together. Once again Rogue noticed an abnormal amount of attention directed at the two of them, and frowned in confusion. Paranoid or not, something was definitely up. She shot a questioning look at Pietro to see if he had noticed and she could tell he had. He shrugged his shoulders, letting her know that he didn't know anymore about it then she did. Well, there was one way to find out. When you wanted gossip, there were two experts on the subject that just happened to be sitting at their usual table.

Taking a seat at the table, Rogue turned to Jean and Kitty, the rumor specialists. "So, what's with all the whispers?"

The two shot a glance at each other, silently debating whether to tell the Goth the latest rumors or not. Finally, Jean spoke. "Well the newest rumor going around is that you and Pietro are sleeping together, and not in an innocent way if you get my meaning."

"Meaning received." She said dryly.

"Jeez Roguey, I would have thought that you would have told me that we were sleeping together. The guy is always the last to know." Pietro quipped from her side.

"It wasn't anything worth mentioning Pietro." Was the quick reply. 

"Ouch." Pietro said, mock hurt expression on his face. 

"You're taking this awfully well. I expected you to want to find out the source of the rumor and get a little demonstrative without the gloves." Kitty said, glancing between the two of them.

Rogue shrugged, "I have a pretty good idea who started that rumor, and she'll be dealt with accordingly. But right now, I'm just marveling in the novelty of the whole thing."

"Novelty?" Jean asked, a bemused expression on her face.

"Well, how often do I get to be a sex toy?" Rogue said with a smile on her face. Beside her Pietro fell off his chair laughing. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.


	16. Chapter 16

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 16

J.Dax- You mean you don't like the "we think you're weird" glances? I love those. Then make sure you stick your tongue out at them. It's fun! I'm glad you liked it. And that is a rather big IF isn't it?   
  
Icy- I have a style? O.O Wow, that's cool. About Cherry getting what's coming to her... I think muwhahahah sums that up pretty well. And you have to know I agree about Rietro. It is the best coupling. (Obviously I think that since everything I write is about them, so I'm probably being redundant, but I like saying it. ^^)And the monkeys are annoying, but it's the blue bunnies (not the ice cream!) that are really evil. They wait for you to go to bed and then mess with your computer. Evil bunnies!!) I don't think I traumatize easily though.   
  
DragonBlond- That totally fits!! ^_^ If this wasn't already based on another song, I would base it on that. But I think I can fit it in somewhere. Thankies!! ^^   
  
Rogue Le Beau- No, no, no. I would never kill my beautiful Pietro. Well, my original idea maybe, but it changed. Does that mean your holding chapter 3 hostage until your sure that I give them a happy ending? You wouldn't do that to me, would you. That's cruel. I love Without You too, but Still Holding Out For You inspired me. Maybe another fic. (BTW, Cold Hearts is put on the critical list until I can convince myself that it's not completely lame and needs to be finished, something that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon. I HATE that fic!!)   
  
Ellen- You're welcome. ^^   
  
HoneyBug16- -.- What if I want to? You're the first person I know who turned down reviews. ^_^ Well, Todd Fan but it was over 100 chapters so that's understandable.   
  
Nightshade- Bwahahahaha. Glad I could bring you over to the dark side. ^_^ I just love Rietro.   
  
Syrenwytch- (Chapter 3) Bwahahaha. That will actually be explained in later chapters. But I am embaressed to say that way back when I first got into Evo I liked Scrouge pairings... I think it lasted about 1 episode, then I wanted Scott and Jean to disappear off the face of the earth... A feeling that's pretty much stuck. And then I saw Pietro *dreamy sigh*.   
  
Roguechere- For me it's Rogue and to a lesser extent Wanda and Mystique, the rest of the females are just extras. Okay, as for the rumors. The first set (that they were a couple) was just everyone thinking that because they were always together. The second one was started by a certain person who will remain nameless after a conversation at the mall with the other two. I don't know if anyone else had figured that out, but I knew. Bwahahaha, I know everything! ^^   
  
Lucky439- Actually I have been thinking about planning a wedding between the two, but I was planning on using it in my Secret Series. Or maybe I'll just write a fic about that. About a baby (or should I say babies, always figured they would have twins) we'll see what I can think of. And you're already planning on asking for a sequel? I wouldn't have any idea what to put in. I would need ideas. And I probably wouldn't be able to get around to it for awhile because I've already started my next fic.   
  
X-DarkHorizon-X- Ok. ^^ I decided that it would be a sudden realization simply because she's known him for so long she wouldn't really start to fall in love with him now. Instead she would realize that she always did. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Rogue gave a sigh of relief, thankful to be home after such a stressful day of school. Despite the incident at lunch where Pietro and her had acted like they normally did, she couldn't help but feel tense knowing that later she was going to have to talk to him and tell him about her feelings. The thought was, to put it simply, terrifying. All day it had been prevalent in her mind and as a result she was positive that she had failed a chemistry quiz. Not that she cared about the chemical formula of baking soda or some such nonsense along that line. She had a lot more complicated things on her mind right now, things that actually had relevance to her life. In fact, the outcome of her revelation would have a permanent impact on her relationship with Pietro, good or bad. 

And it was that thought that was bothering her the most. The uncertainty of it. What if he just wanted to be friends? Would it be possible to go back to the way they had been before, or it would slowly destroy their friendship, something that had become a pivotal part of her life. And what if they did decide to take their relationship to another level and become something more than friends. Would it last? Without touch, which was an important factor in a relationship, would it be possible to have a long-term relationship? 

The thoughts kept running through her mind and all she could do was worry about it. Deciding that anything was better then standing around fretting over it, she went in search of anything that would take her mind off of it. She found Jean and Kitty in the common room, watching TV and discussing what each was going to wear for the homecoming dance. 

"Hi Rogue." Kitty said, scooting over to make room for the Goth on the couch. 

Rogue sat down, but before long she was back on her feet. "Do you guys want to go do something?" Rogue asked them. Neither commented on her obviously agitated state.

"Like what?"

"I don't care. Just something to get out of the mansion and kill some time."

"Well, I need to pick up my shoes for the dance…" Jean suggested hesitantly, knowing how much the younger girl hated shopping. She was rather surprised when she quickly agreed. "Okay, what's up? Hey, aren't you supposed to be at Pietro's basketball game?" She said, searching the other girls face.

"That is the **_last_** place I need to be right now!" Rogue said, eyes widening in alarm at the thought.

"Oh my god! You really are in love with him!" Jean suddenly exclaimed, figuring it out.

"I **_really_** don't want to talk about this right now. I need to get it off my mind before I go crazy worrying about it. Let's go to the mall. That way I'll have something else to make me miserable, and then I can focus on that." Rogue said ushering the two out of the room. 

A few minutes later they were in the car and on their way to the mall, Jean safely behind the wheel. "You know Jean, you drive slower than Irene and she's blind." Rogue complained. 

"She drives?" Jean asked, completely ignoring the insult.

"You're completely missing the point. If she did it would have to be faster then this." 

"Rogue?" 

"What?" 

"In 5 seconds you are going to be walking." Jean said, but with such a serene expression on her face that it hardly seemed like a feasible threat.

"Well, I would probably get there faster!" She griped, but with a sullen expression she leaned back in the seat and stopped talking.

They arrived at the mall without further incident, and soon were going from shop to shop. Rogue soon came to grips with the extremity of her foolishness in agreeing to go shopping with the two terrors. Though she knew it was going to be painful from the onset, she hadn't fully realized the extent of their shopping addiction. For someone who entered a store knowing exactly what she wanted, the whole window-shopping experience was boring and the constant browsing just irritating. Twenty minutes after they arrived she was silently wishing that she had went to the game, heck even a danger room session with Logan would have been less torture than this.

When Jean and Kitty had finally found everything they were looking for, Rogue let out a relieved sigh. At least it had acted as a distraction, something that she could be thankful for. There had even been a period of five minutes after the seventh store where she was so busy contemplating the murder (and her sub sequential defense) of the two girls where she hadn't thought about Pietro. They were finally getting ready to leave when Jean suddenly froze, dropping all her packages.

"Jean? What is it?" Kitty asked her friend. 

"Shhh," Rogue hissed trying to make out a sound that she could barely hear over the shoppers. Then she heard it again, more distinct this time: a scream for help. With a glance at each other they all took off running to find the source of the scream. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.


	17. Chapter 17

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 17

J.Dax- Is the suspense driving you crazy?? Well then I'm sure your just going to _love_ this chapter.  
  
X-DarkHorizon-X- You hate cliff hangers, well then I know your going to hate this chapter. A very big, very imprtant one.   
  
Ellen - Now that is the million dollar question, isn't it. Unfortunatly, we have to wait to find out. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

It was next to impossible to discern where the source of the screams were coming from, but the sudden exodus of people from the upper levels of the mall were a good indication. The three hurried to the escalators and began racing up them, brushing past the people that were forcing there way down. Jean sent a distress call to the professor, hoping that he would pick it up despite the distance between them. 

They finally arrived at the second level and saw what was causing such a disturbance. Before them stood a tall brown-haired woman of undeterminable years who seemed to be randomly attacking people, a smile on her face attested to a decided lack of sanity. Normally in a case such as this it wouldn't be too difficult to deal with, but this was no ordinary woman. This was a mutant, and a strong one at that, which Jean found out as she tried to use her telepathy to render her unconscious. The woman blocked her with ease and using what had to be telekinesis lifted up a shopper off the floor and threw her at the three girls. As the woman hurtled threw the air, Jean raised a hand to her head and with a look of concentration used her telekinesis to catch the unfortunate shopper and sat her back out of the way. 

By this time most of the people had fled, and it was only the four of them plus several other customers that had been either knocked unconscious or were to injured to get away, so the woman's full concentration was on the three mutant girls. She lifted up a mannequin that was on display and flung it directly at Kitty. The freshman, quickly phased and it went straight through her before hitting the floor with a crash. This only served to farther anger the woman and she began levitating items all around the area they were in. 

The girls stood side-by-side facing the woman who for now wasn't attacking. "Kitty, do you think that you can phase the other shoppers to the lower levels so they'll be safe if me and Jean can distract her long enough?" The Valley girl nodded, and they set off trying to distract her, each of the girls going in separate directions. 

"Hey, freak!" Rogue called out to the woman, drawing her attention away from Kitty as the girl began phasing the other shoppers away from the fight. Her distraction worked, and the woman responded to the taunting by picking up a nearby chair and tossing it at the Goth. Rogue dived out of the way just in time and it crashed into the wall behind her. After missing she immediately began flinging other items at the girl.

Rogue cautiously made her way over to Jean's side, dodging objects the whole time. "Any idea how we can take psycho chick out?" She asked, slightly breathless.

"I could try another psychic attack. But I'm not sure if it will work. I think her telepathy is stronger than mine. Probably her telekinesis too." The Redhead said with a frown. 

"Well, there's not much we can do but try. Go for it, I'll distract her again." Rogue said. Jean gave a nod, and they separated once again. 

Rogue ran to the left, dodging a folding chair that was forcefully flung at her. Meanwhile Jean began trying to get through the woman's mental blocks without much luck. It required all of her concentration, so she missed the large potted plant sailing in her direction. It wasn't until a body slammed hard into hers knocking her into the ground that she became aware of her surroundings. Just in time to see the plant hit where she had been standing seconds before with enough force that if it had hit her, would have done considerable damage to her person. 

"Umm, thanks." Jean said, wide-eyed at the close call. 

"Don't mention it," Rogue said wryly, as they both stood up before they could be hit with something else. "Any luck?" 

"Her mental shields are really strong. I'll try again but I'm not sure it would do any good. Do you think that you could absorb her?" 

Rogue shrugged. "Right now I don't think I can get close enough. Did you notice how she's not letting us get anywhere near her? Maybe when Kitty gets back, but..." Another shrug finished the sentence. 

Jean nodded in understanding. "I'll try again." She closed her eyes and once again began to concentrate, this time focusing all of her ability on breaking through the shields. And this time it actually seemed to be having some effect, as the items around the woman began to slowly lower back to the ground. 

As if suddenly realizing that her mind was being messed with, the woman turned and shot a psychic blast straight at Jean. Not being prepared for that, the girl had no defense and crumpled to the ground unconscious. Rogue let out at a string of curses as she tried to shelter Jean's unconscious body, realizing that now it was only her and the woman. 

Luckily Kitty took that time to show up. "Get Jean out of here. I'm going to take care of the psychotic nut job over there."

"Are you sure?" Kitty said, not wanting to leave her friend there fighting alone. 

"Yes, now go!" Rogue ordered. Without waiting to see if she listened Rogue began making her way towards the woman. Seeing her advance, the woman slowly began backing up. She directed a chair at the Goth, which she avoided, maintaining her forward advance. 

The other woman backed away until her back was pressed up against the short wall that protected people from falling. A quick glance over showed that nothing but a 50-foot drop was on the other side. With a snarl of rage she turned back around to face the Goth. Rogue dodged as once again an object was thrown at her, and with a leap landed on the woman. 

She pressed her hand against her face and both let out screams as Rogue's power kicked in and started absorbing the woman. In defense, the woman rose up off the ground, frantically clawing at Rogue's arm, trying desperately to get away from the lethal hand pressed against her face. Rogue held on tightly, knowing that she wouldn't have another chance, and both hovered above the ground. 

Suddenly something changed, and the other woman grabbed a hold of Rogue and started to move away from the floor and towards where there was nothing solid for the girl to land on. Sensing this, Rogue tried to get away, but the other woman held on tight. With a quick glance down, Rogue saw that there was nothing but a 50-foot drop before the floor of the mall. With it came the realization that to let go would mean her death, and to remain holding on the other woman would eventually pass out, and they would both fall. Neither option seemed particularly satisfactory.

She looked up into the eyes of the other woman and saw that she realized the same thing but didn't care. With a start Rogue realized that she had never intended to live after this, and it was in fact some kind of twisted suicide attack. Anyone else would have already passed out from her absorption by now, and Rogue could tell that the woman was getting weaker, but somehow she remained floating. 

The woman gave a last twisted smile, and closed her eyes. Then they were falling from the sky; Rogue's shrill scream echoing through the mall as she plummeted towards the ground. The screams of Kitty, who was standing helpless on the side joined in.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

That was so hard to write, my muse would have nothing to do with it. But reading back it wasn't as awful as I first thought it would be. Not as long either... So, can we all say cliff hanger? 


	18. Chapter 18

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 18

Note to self: Must stop making A.N. Longer than the chapter.  
  
Azzandra- Awww, noone like my cliff hangers. -.- And there so additive that I can't stop. I'm happy that your reading this one, especially if you normally don't read Rietro (though personally I think it's the best pairing I know a lot of people don't agree with me). But I fear the socks, so I'm updating.   
  
Gothic Rogue- I lllllllloooooooooooovvvvvvvveeeeeee being evil!!! *insert evil smirk* But I am updating regularly, which should get me some points. I thought about just letting it set for a while. Okay, are you telling me that Todd should actually be working?? That muse of mine has just been freeloading this whole time and not helping at all!! He definitly needs a smack down. I read the next chapter of Rogue's Mind, brillant like usual. ^^ Now if we could just get another chapter. *hint hint*  
  
Syrenwytch- I'm not exactly sure which chapter you wanted as someone else's POV, but this one is, so I hope that's good. ^^ Pietro POV coming up. And it's not Carol, because I had an idea in mind and she just wouldn't have worked for it. Which is too bad because I really like Rogue with her powers.   
  
X-DarkHorizon-X- ^^ I'm sorry, I don't mean to drive you crazy, but cliff hangers are so much fun to write... If not to read.  
  
UntouchableHeart- Thanks girl! ^_^ Of course right about now I could seriously use that angsty-ness vibe that you fic has. But I'll have to make do... Speaking of your fic, are we in for an update soon?? Pretty, pretty, pretty please?? It will inspire me.   
  
Ellen- He might, just not in the way you're thinking... It all has a purpose, a long and overly complicated purpose, but there is one.   
  
Roguechere- Well, I wouldn't want to force you to read the next chapter. = P Of course I would, that's the whole point. ^_^ And since everyone is telling me I'm evil, I might start believing it. Bwahahaha*cough* So, when are you going to update Replay: Slow Motion? I just reread the whole thing last night, and I want MORE!! That's an order girl! Don't make me sic Remy on you!! Hmm, on second thought I think you would enjoy that. Let me change that, Don't make me sic Todd on you!!   
  
HoneyBug16- I don't know why it wouldn't let you in... I'm assuming that eventually it did? Since today seems to be the day that I'm asking for all these updates, I've got one for you. Got a new chapter of your fic coming up soon?? People don't seem to realize that it's an obsession of mine. Must read Rietro... 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

By the end of the first quarter of his game he felt that something was wrong. By half time he was sure of it. Though Pietro wasn't sure exactly _how_ he knew, he could just sense that he needed to get to the mansion, **_now_**. It had to be important; otherwise he would never do what he did. Ask his rival, one Evan Daniels, to cover for him. "If nothing's wrong than I'll be back before halftime's over. If there **_is_** something wrong…" His voice trailed off and he shrugged. 

"Okay, man. Just hurry. If coach realizes that your missing we're both going to be sitting out the rest of the season." 

"Ha, like he would bench his star player. Now, you on the other hand." With that he took off before Evan could utter his reply. 

"I hate it when he does that!" Evan muttered.

***

Pietro raced as fast as he could towards the mansion, his heart beating even faster than normal, hoping that he was just being delusional and that nothing was wrong. He tried to reassure himself that that had to be the case. After all he wasn't a precog or even a telepath for that matter. There was no earthly way that he could know if something terrible had happened. Despite all his self-reassurance, his footsteps slowed as he approached the mansion, dreading the possibility that he was actually right. 

He slowly walked up the driveway, apprehension increasing with each step. 'Come on, Pietro. You'll go in and everyone will be shocked to find you not at the game. You'll race back to the school, win the game, then come home and have that talk with Rogue.' He mentally tried to convince himself. He arrived at the door and taking a deep breath and threw it open. 

The first thing that struck him was the silence. With so many mutant teenagers living under one roof, it was never quiet. But now there was an unnatural hush over the house, and he could hear his footsteps echoing in the extensive hallways. He glanced into the commons room where you could normally find at least one of the students watching TV and was further discouraged to see that it was empty. 

Starting to really panic now, Pietro raced upstairs throwing doors open and once again found no signs of life. He then returned back to the main floor, checking the rooms on that level and once again coming up empty. That left only one level and he earnestly hoped that they weren't there. The sub level, which accommodated the rooms making up the 'darker' side of the school, the things not found in your typical school such as the war room (where they held meetings), the labs, Cerebro, and the med lab. The area was generally off limits unless you had permission to go there, such as a training session. 

With nowhere else to look, he made his way there. He first checked in the labs, but they were empty. His next stop was the war room, which was shut tight. Cerebro had no indication that it was in use. That left the med lab. Pietro felt dread filling him, and longed to turn around and leave. He didn't want to be there. 

He gathered his nerve, and opened the door… Only to find it also empty. With a frown of confusion he left the room and headed up the stairs. What could have happened that would make everyone leave the mansion? He made his way back up to the main level, feeling a bit like an idiot. Despite that though, the feeling wouldn't leave him that something was wrong. 

Pietro pushed the button for the elevator that would take him back to the main level so he could return to the game. However he was rather surprised to find that he had to wait, which was rather bizarre since he had taken the elevator down and it should still be there. The thought fled his mind as the doors of the elevator opened. 

Dr. McCoy rushed out pulling a gurney with Logan pushing from the back. Pietro quickly jumped up against the wall out of the way to avoid being ran over as they rushed past. It was only after that he got a look at who the patient was. Pietro felt his knees dissolve from under him as he slowly sank back against the wall in horror. Though her face was bruised and she was obviously seriously injured, the distinctive stripe of white hair mixed with auburn revealed the identity of the person. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.


	19. Chapter 19

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 19

Woo Hoo, it's almost a decent sized chapter. And I found a way to put the song in. Now it doesn't follow it word for word, but then that would be redundant (plus, that if I did that it would pretty much guarantee that Rogue dies). Anyways, it's the meaning behind the song anyway, so… 

J.Dax- See I updated and it's actually a _chapter_. ^_^   
  
UntouchableHeart- That's too bad. I have to force myself to write, just because I procrastinate so much. Maybe what you need is a muse to torture. ^^  
  
Lucky439- I've been thinking that I need to write a short lil' marriage fic just for you. Is humor okay, or would you prefer it to be all all sappy and romantic. And I hope you are feeling better. My next story... I actually have two that I'm debating which one I want to work on next. One is a Pietro/Rogue/Remy fic, called A Night To Remember. Rogue wakes up in bed with both guys, then remembers the events leading up to it. And also Narcissists Anonymous, where Rogue absorbs Pietro's power and ends up with a lasting side effect, his ego. Both are humor fics. I think I want to finish A Night to Remember first.   
  
Kat Xcelmen- I hope this is soon enough. ^^   
  
X-DarkHorizon-X- Well, it's not really a cliff hanger this time. Mostly.   
  
HoneyBug16- Excellent chapter. I just love your fics.  
  
Mori- So it really was sad? I never know, I don't do angst well, but I do try. Now this chapter I tried even harder. We'll see.  
  
Roguechere - How can you say that I'm evil after what you just sent to me. You did it on purpose to torture me, that's a teaser if I ever read one. And I have to *FORCE* myself to update. I can't go to sleep at night until I type the next chapter. I was up until 5 a.m. last night. As for the Todd romance, normally I would agree, but after reading Sugar and Spice by Todd Fan... (How can you not like anything she writes? Even though she did break Rogue and Pietro up and made me cry. I have definite issues over that one!) And I sent you one of my cupid-Todds. And thanks for the permission to kill... Even if it is only Jean. ^_^ 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Pietro looked up towards the door for the millionth time before his gaze dropped once more to the floor in front of his chair. He ignored the looks of concern that were directed his way as he continued alternating his glance between the door and the floor. After Kitty had told everyone what had happened, he had sat down in a chair in the corner and proceeded to completely shut everyone out as they all waited for news. 

It had been over an hour since Rogue had been taken into the surgical room of the medical ward, and as yet no one had come out. Kitty was sobbing in a corner of the room, where a tearful Jean was trying her best to comfort her. The rest of the students as well as Ororo and Mystique were in various positions around the room while the other adults (Professor Xavier, Hank, and Logan) were in the med lab. 

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to the anxious mutants, a weary Professor Xavier exited the room and came to them. He gave them all a reassuring smile, though it fell slightly flat. 

"How is she?" Mystique asked quickly, before the others had a chance.

"We have her stabilized for now. The fall broke several ribs, one of which punctured a lung, which we repaired. She also has a broken leg as well as a broken wrist, which have been set. Now all we can do is wait." Though his words were reassuring, there was a bleakness in his eyes that caused them to question if it was in fact worse than he was making it out to be. 

"Couldn't Wolverine touch her, and help her heal?" Jean suggested. The others, having not thought of that began to brighten, but there hope was dashed as Professor Xavier mournfully shook his head. 

"We tried that, but somehow this power that she absorbed is blocking her normal absorption powers." 

"But she's going to be alright, right?" Kitty asked pleadingly.

But once again the professor gave them bad news. "It was a very long fall, and there is the possibility that there was some brain trauma and that kind of thing is always tricky. Her condition is critical… There's not much more that we can do until she wakes up. And the longer she's unconscious…" 

His voice trailed off, and Pietro finished the sentence for him in a flat voice. "The less likely she is to wake up." Xavier nodded. Several hands reached out to comfort the boy, but he brushed them all aside. 

"Can we see her?" Mystique asked. 

"One at a time, and only for short periods." He turned his attention to Pietro. "Would you like…" His voice trailed of as the boy disappeared up the stairs, away from the room where Rogue was staying. He sighed deeply and said softly. "This isn't going to be easy for him." 

"For any of us." Ororo added gently. 

~*~*~*~

Pietro raced up the stairs and into his room, where he shut the door and laid down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. His mind was racing but he refused to think about her, instead forcing his mind into a self-induced daze. His reasoning, if you don't think, you don't feel. He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, but eventually the sun sat and darkness enfolded the room.

__

Never thought I'd be in this place  
It's someone else's life I'm living  
Wish I were living a lie  
The hardest part is when the bough breaks  
Falling down and then forgiving  
You didn't kiss me good-bye  
I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say  
And pray I get the chance one day  


Though his plan had been working, as the light faded away and darkness invaded the room, he couldn't keep the thoughts of her away any longer. One thought was at the forefront, 'If I had been there…" But he hadn't been there for her, not when she needed him the most. And to top it all off, he knew that something had been bothering her earlier, and he had never got the chance to talk to her about it. 

__

I still run, I still swing open the door  
I still think, you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you  


The worst part of all was that he had an idea of what she had wanted to tell him. Or at least what he hoped that she was going to tell him. The same thing that he had wanted to tell her for a while, but couldn't quite get up the nerve. And the thought that he might never get the chance to tell her was almost more than he could bear.

__

I can hear you smile in the dark  
I can even feel you breathing  
But daylight chases the ghosts  
I see your coat and I fall apart  
To those hints of you I'm clinging  
Now's when I need them most  
I should get up, dry my eyes and move ahead  
At least that's what you would have said  


Pietro pushed the thought aside and rolled over in the bed. He could almost see her lying there, as if she had come to him after a nightmare. How he wished that that were the case. Only this time it was his nightmare, one he desperately wished that he would wake up from and find her lying beside him. 

__

  
I still run, I still swing open the door  
I still think, you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you  


There was a soft knock on the door and with a frustrated sigh he rose and went over to answer it. "What?" he hissed into Kitty's tearstained face. Her eyes widened and her bottom lip trembled.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." 

"Of course I am. Just Peachy. Thank you for stopping by." He said sarcastically, while trying to shut the door in her face. 

Of course by definition of who she is, Kitty was able to phase right through the door and into the room. "I know you're not alright. I just wanted to see how you were holding up. And obviously not well." 

"Well thank you, Doctor Freud, for that wonderful analysis. Now could you leave?" 

"Not until I'm sure your okay." 

"LEAVE! NOW!" He ordered her.

"Look, I know how you feel…" 

"You know how I feel?" He asked, voice dangerously soft. Though moments before all he had felt was despondent, that was quickly changing to anger and he welcomed it. "You have no idea how I felt."

"I think I do! She's my friend too!" Kitty was starting to get angry now too. 

"YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I FEEL?! I'M PISSED!" Reaching out, he grabbed the nearest item, which in this case happened to be a lamp, and flung it across the room where it hit the wall and shattered. "WHAT WERE YOU THREE THINKING TO TRY TO TAKE HER ON YOURSELF? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL FOR HELP? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO ABSORB HER? WHY…" His voice trailed off there, before he continued in a much softer and uneven voice, "Why wasn't I there when she needed me?" He fought to keep the tears that were threatening to fall back.

"I **_was_** there." Kitty said wretchedly, "And I couldn't do anything but watch as she fell." Her shoulders shook as she once again started weeping. 

Fighting down his own emotions, he tried to deal with the hysterical female. "Don't blame yourself Kitty. It wasn't your fault."

"How can you tell me not to blame myself when you're doing the same thing?" 

"It's different. Look, I appreciate your concern and all, but I would really like to be alone, if you don't mind." She gave a small nod and turned and left the room, leaving Pietro alone once again. 

_Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep  
It's the only true comfort I feel _

After Kitty had left, he tried to once again return to his daze, but it was impossible now. He had to do what he had been putting off all day. With that knowledge in mind he left the room and silently slipped down the hall into the elevator, which he took down to the sublevel. 

_I still run, I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before _

He arrived at the med labs and taking a deep breath to steel his resolve he entered the room that he knew Rogue was being stayed in. Despite his attempts to prepare himself, he was still brought up short at the sight of Rogue before him. She lay on the bed with monitors all around her and tubes going into her, and her pale skin, normally a flawless white, was covered with bruises and all swollen.

He pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down. He reached his hand out, and after hesitating for a second gently picked her uninjured hand up; her uninjured, ungloved hand. Pietro was actually touching Rogue skin-to-skin for the first time. 

And for Pietro, that was the final blow. For the first time, he let go of his restraints and let the tears fall. 

__

I still run, I still swing open the door  
I still think, you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you  
  
Holding out  
Holding out for you

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

The song is Still Holding Out For You by SheDaisy. If you haven't heard it I would recommend it. The whole CD's pretty good. This fic is actually based on the song, only it got a bit of track. Which is probably a good thing in the long run.  
BTW: It is possible to put yourself into a daze where you go through the motions of everything, without it actually registering. It's how I got through Middle School. ^^ Unfortunately I forgot how, so I had to do High School the hard way. 


	20. Chapter 20

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 20

syrenwytch- You know, you're not the first one to ask me about the dress. But I will definitly describe it in a later chapter (unless Rogue really does die...). That's what I get for taking the easy way out and not describing clothes. And I'm happy that you thought that it was sad. I wasn't sure if it was. But I love that song, and I'm glad you like it.   
  
Raphion- Personally, I'd rather have Jean die to. I don't think there's going to be some miraculous recovery, but you never know. It seems like now I'm making it up as I go along. And I'm glad _someone_ thought it was sad.   
  
J.Dax- Fluff-ily ever after?? I'll see what I can do. And I'm glad I managed to get it to fit. And I didn't even have to kill Rogue... yet.   
  
Rogue Le Beau- No pressure? You tell me that and then no pressure? ^_^ I actually got an idea as I was not writing (even though I was supposed to have been) last night that will make the ending better than what I had planned... I hope.   
  
Ellen- Another person who thought it was sad. Yay! As for your question, I'm not at liberty to divulge that as of now (sounds serious... ^^). But we should know soon.   
  
DragonBlond- It really does work, doesn't it?? ^^ I'm glad the song managed to fit in. And I'm going to tell you my secret for updating, but you can't tell anyone... That doesn't read it here that is. The secret is *leans over and whispers* Pixie Stix. ^^ Shhh, don't tell. And you better hurry up and update or I'm going to be at the front of that mob with Pitchfork in hand!! ^_^   
  
X-DarkHorizon-X- Thank you. ^^ And please, don't go nuts. Even though knowing you're dislike of cliff hangers after this chapter... I can't be held liable, right?   
  
Lucky439- I'l try to do it before I start my next fic. It will be a welcome change from updating every day. You never did say if you prefer romantic or humor. I can go either way, it's up to you. Oh, and I reread Morality Monckys yesterday, and I'm going to say it again. I love that fic. ^_^   
  
Mori- You're welcome. And I'm glad that it was a little angsty. I would hate to have to change to the genre now. ^^ I have the feeling that if Rogue dies I'm going to have a lot of angry reviewers ready to destroy me.   
  
DisturbedRouge- I really, really tried. It wasn't as sad as I wanted, but sometimes somethings better than nothing. And I understand if that made absolutly no sense. ^_^   
  
Roguechere- I loved it. But now that you mention it, it was definitly without my beloved Speed demon. I assumed that he was in the part that you didn't send... And if not, let me at least believe that he is until you have it finished so I won't go obsessing about it. It was cute??!! Cute!! I have failed my mission as a writer and must now go where all failures go (It's somewhere over by Disneyland). Naw, I can live with cute. ^^ And though I strongly believe that Pietro can do *anything* I can't just have him kiss her and she wakes up. It's been done. Anything worth having is worth killing for, um, no, fighting for. Yes, fighting for. And I'm glad you like the little Toddikins. He's so cute!!   
  
HoneyBug16- Not all of my fics end up Rietro... Oh wait, yes they do. ^_^ But I can't help it, I love the pairing so much. When I think about pairing her with someone else I feel like I'm betraying the other Rietro fans. And as for reviewing your fic, I thought it was about time. You should be mad at me for not doing it before. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

The next morning silence reigned in the dining room as everyone continued to worry about their injured teammate. It was a sharp contrast to the customary lively banter that would occur during a typical morning.

"Has anyone seen Pietro?" Lance asked everyone as he walked into the dining room, breaking the quiet. "I went to check on him last night and he wasn't in his room. I checked in there this morning and he still wasn't in there."

There was a unanimous no from everyone there. Lance took a seat with the rest of the students and they all proceeded to eat their breakfast in silence. The Professor entered the room, causing everyone to look up in hope that there had been a change for the better in their friend's health.

"How is she?" Kurt anxiously voiced the question they were all wondering. 

Professor Xavier sighed and shook his head regretfully. "There hasn't been any change."

Kitty spoke up. "I had a question. You said yesterday that Rogue couldn't absorb Logan's healing factor because of the powers she had absorbed?" The professor nodded. "Well, wouldn't she be able to absorb him after it wears off?" The others looked at Kitty in amazement at the rare show of insightfulness. Noticing the looks, she shot a scorching glare at them. "I'm not an idiot." The others quickly looked away, deciding it was best not to argue with someone who could reach inside you a rip your still beating heart from your body. 

"Typically, yes. Unfortunately, Rogue remained in contact with the mutant woman for an unprecedented amount of time."

"And?"

"Rogue's powers are rather complex, and mostly untested due to the seriousness of prolonged contact. The longer she touches someone, the longer she possesses their powers. Theoretically, with long enough contact, she would be able to permanently absorb the person's psyche as well as their power." 

"So what your saying is that she might have that psychos powers forever?" Kitty asked, a shocked expression on her face. 

"Not just her powers, but also her mind." 

The room once again fell to silence as they contemplated this new complication. 

"Did you try to scan her mind and see if you can help her wake up?" 

The professor shook his head. "Rogue's always had mental blocks that make it hard to read her mind. The added telepathy power reinforcing them makes it impossible to get through them without her granting the access. And for a psychic to force their way in would only cause more damage."

"If she did permanently absorb this woman's mind, will it stop her from waking up from her coma?" Scott asked softly.

"It's possible. But Rogue is strong we must trust that she'll get through this situation. This is one thing that she'll have to do on her own."

"Have you told Pietro this?" Kitty asked, imagining what the boy's reaction would be.

"No. I'm not sure that that would be a wise decision right now. He is troubled enough as it is." Professor Xavier said, not mentioning how the boy had been asleep by Rogue's side when he had gone to check on her earlier. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. No one noticed the silver-haired boy standing in the doorway listening to the conversation. And no one questioned the sudden rush of air that signaled his departure. 

~~~

At that particular moment, Rogue (or at least Rogue's psyche) was lost. Everywhere she looked there was only a black void that stretched on endlessly all around her. She vaguely realized that this couldn't possibly be real, if for no other reason than the absolute silence. She fought to remain calm but was having little success. If there was one thing she hated it was darkness. Not that she was scared of the dark (and she would happily mutilate anyone that said she was), but the uncertainty of it bothered her to know end. She hated not knowing if something was near her, not being able to protect herself. It was about control.

She desperately tried to figure out where she was, and remembered the last actions that she could recall. The last thing she remembered was fighting that woman, maintaining contact to absorb her power as long as she could, up until they had hit the ground. No, that wasn't quite true. She had actually stopped absorbing her right before that, although she had still been in contact. For some reason her powers had stopped working. But why? 

Rogue pondered the question before the answer came to her. As soon as she realized the implications though, she wished that she hadn't. The only way it would have stopped is if there was nothing more to absorb. Which would mean that she had completely absorbed the woman's mind into her own, which meant that she would have been dead. If not physically then at least mentally. Either way, the end result was the same. Rogue was a killer. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Would that be considered two cliff hangers? In one chapter? And I know how much everyone hates them. Bad, LT, bad. But I blame the frog. Or the Toad if you want to be technical.


	21. Chapter 21

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 21

And now a short message from Comics Continuum:  
**Beginning on April 5, X-Men Evo will air on Cartoon Networks on Saturdays at 9 p.m. (ET/PT) and 10:30 p.m. and on Sundays-Thursdays at 10:30 p.m. (ET/PT). Four new episodes from X-Men: Evolution's third season are expected to air in May on Kids' WB!. The show has been picked up for a fourth season of nine episodes. **  
Yay! Do the happy dance!! Evo is BACK!! 

Ellen- I love DoR based fics! I would love to read it if you decide to write it.   
  
Christina- Glad you like it. ^_^  
  
Nightshade- Girl, you are putting way too much thought into this (and subsequently making me put too much thought into it). ^^;; My first thought _was_ to have her absorb Ms Marvel, but I wanted her to be able to block her absorbtion powers (to draw out the suspense) so she can't be healed. So, my thought was if Joseph can form a electromagnetic barrier so he can touch her, couldn't a telekenetic barrier do the same? Only if the tk is her own, she would be able to touch _anyone_ (*wink, wink, nudge, nudge* ^^) all the time if she's powerful enough to maintain the shield. So I added my own lil' OC because the only other option would be Jean, and as much as I might enjoy killing her off, she is going to be used for something in this fic.   
  
X-DarkHorizon-X- Don't do any permanent damage to him! Occasionally he has his usefulness. Plus if you seriously damage my muse I'll never get new ideas. Of course, then I could have a vacation... Sorry, Toddikins, you're on your own for this.   
  
Carla- Well, I'm glad you're back. And I'll see what I can do. It might take some time though, considering the whole Rogue's in a coma thing. ^_^   
  
UntouchableHeart- Thank you!   
  
syrenwytch- Aww, the wonder of adjectives... um, adverbs?... Um, words. Actually, Cherry will have a large part in the next chapter. And I'm starting to feel bad for Pietro. It's hard to write angst when it's your two favorite characters. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Rogue felt herself begin to hyperventilate at the realization. She had actually killed someone, with just a touch she had taken another person's life. Wearily, she sank to her knees, tears streaming down her face. 

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, but suddenly she felt something urging her to get up. Inexplicably she knew that she needed to go, that staying where she was would have disastrous consequences. Despite that, the girl couldn't force herself to find the energy to move. The guilt and hopelessness weighed her down, and she wanted nothing more that to stay where she was and cry. 

'If you don't move, you'll never wake up.' A voice said. With a startled gasp, Rogue searched for the source of the voice, but found only nothingness. 

"Whose there?!" She called, voice quivering slightly. She tried to recognize the voice, but for some strange reason, couldn't find anything to distinguish the words.

'That doesn't matter. You need to go now. Find you're way back.'

"Back where? Where am I?" 

'You know where you are.'

Rogue had absorbed psychics before, and therefore had a pretty good guess. "In my mind?"

'Yes. And if you don't wake up soon, you never will. You must return!'

"Why should I?" Rogue asked shakily. "After what I did. What I am. No one will miss me if I don't wake up."

'You know that's not true.'

Suddenly Rogue heard another voice, "You can't give up. Because you and me, we're a team. And I'm not going to give up on you, so you're not going to give up on yourself."

"Pietro?" Rogue asked, eyes widening. "What? How?" 

'How is not important. Just know that there are people waiting for you to wake up. You're running out of time. You need to go.'

"Fine." Rogue rose to her feet. "But where am I going?" There was no answer. "Oh, just great. My mind can't even give me directions."

With no particular destination, Rogue began to walk into the darkness, hoping that she was going in the right direction. 

~*~*~*~

"Farther investigation into the Bayville Mall Incident has yet to reveal the identity of the people responsible for bringing about the recapture of Linda Davenport, a woman who was sentenced to life in a mental asylum after she brutally murdered five people. The police are baffled how the people, a group of three teenage girls, could have stopped the mad woman and then disappeared without a trace. Witnesses say that they saw Linda Davenport and one of the young women fall from the upper level and crash to the level below, a fall of over 50 feet."

With a sigh Kitty shut the TV off. Though almost a week had gone by since the incident, the news still had something about it on almost every day. It was a good thing that Professor Xavier was able to make everyone forget the use of their mutant powers, otherwise the sensationalism would have been even more overwhelming. It was just a shame that he didn't have the time to make them forget that the girls had been there at all. They were being called heroes, supposedly saving the lives of all the people in the mall. 

Though Kitty was sure that was an exaggeration, she was kind of proud that they had been there to help everyone. Who would have guessed that the woman was a mass murderer who had escaped from the nut house? If they hadn't been there then a lot of people could have been hurt or even killed. But the glory was rather double edged, serving to remind them that Rogue was still lying in the hospital bed in a coma, possibly with a psychopath trapped in her brain. Not exactly a pleasant thought. 

Thoughts of her roommate made her decide to go down to the medical ward to check on her and see if there had been any change. Kitty arrived at Rogue's room and stood outside gazing in. Rogue was still lying unmoving in the bed, hooked to all those machines that Kitty hated. They made Rogue seem so… frail. Not at all like the tough façade she normally showed. Time had caused some of the swelling to go down and her bruises had started to fade to a nasty greenish color, which were only highlighted by the casts incasing her arm and foot. 

Kitty then turned her attention to the person at Rogue's side. Ever since he had first been to visit her, he had hardly left her side. He had to be forced to go to school, and the second it was over he was back at her side, holding onto her hand. There was a kind of hopeless tragic-ness about the whole situation that made it hard for Kitty to be in the same room with the two of them without crying. 

As if sensing her standing there, Pietro looked up and saw Kitty. She almost gasped, not having become accustomed to the change that he had undergone. Gone was the carefree smirk that he had habitually wore, and his normally perfect hair was in a careless disarray that seemed to heighten the drawn look of his features. 

Forcing back the lump in her throat, she made a suggestion. "Why don't you go get something to eat. I'll stay with Rogue." He looked like he was about to protest so she interrupted him, "It will only take a few minutes… Not even that since you're you. You're not going to do her any good if your in a hospital bed as well!" The threat of being separated from her (even if it was only another room) seemed to do the trick and with a brief nod, he quickly left the room. 

Kitty took his chair by the bed, then leaned over to talk to her friend, praying that she would be able to hear. "I hope you get well soon, Rogue. I'm not sure how long Pietro can last like this." 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

I know it's late but FF.net wouldn't let me upload yesterday. It actually was done though, so don't blame me. ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 22

syrenwytch- Umm, yeah I was going to say the same thing... Exactly. And it's not stupid. But I could never remember that. Shakespear always seemed to complicated for my taste. I don't like having to translate as I read, though we did read it in school. ^^   
  
Lucky439- Ok, I can do romantic. And maybe even a little romantic comedy while I'm at it. And of course I liked it, you should definitly write more Rietro fics.   
  
J.Dax- Hehehe. You want me to answer that? It would totally ruin the surprise. And I like angst and drama too, but then I also love comedy. It all depends on my mood. Now if you can combine all three of them, I'm very happy. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

"I-told-you-already-that-I-don't-want-to-go!" Pietro said, vainly struggling to get out of Logan's grasp, his words accelerating due to his struggle.

"To bad squirt. You're going to go to the dance and you're going to have a good time." Logan growled, disregarding the protests as he continued half-carrying, half-dragging the boy down the stairs. 

"Why-don't-you-just-leave-me-alone, you-ape?!! That-dance-is-just-a-stupid-waste-of-time-anyway! And-you-can't-make-me-have-a-good-time!"

Logan ignored the insults and dragged him to the front door where the others were waiting. As soon as he was released, Pietro made to take off. He was abruptly halted as Logan grabbed him by the collar of his suit. 

"Listen twerp…" 

"Logan!" Ororo chastised as she came up beside them. "Pietro, go to the dance. Try to have a good time. The professor will contact you if there is any change in Rogue's condition." Her words had a calming effect on the boy and he stopped struggling, though he still didn't look happy. 

"I don't want to go. Not without her." He pleaded. 

Everyone looked down at the floor uncomfortably, and Ororo gave him a reassuring smile. "It's been two weeks sweetie. A few hours isn't going to make a difference. And you know she would want you to go."

"Yeah, Pietro. Rogue told me how much she wanted to see you made king. She would, like, be totally mad if she found out that you didn't go." Kitty told him, smiling slightly in remembrance. 

At those words his protests died, and his shoulders slumped. "You'll let me know if there's any change?" 

"I'll sit with her the whole time." This, unexpectedly, came from Logan. 

"Fine, I'll go." Pietro stated, knowing it was a lost battle. "But I won't have fun." 

"Whatever. Go!" His customary impatience back in place, Logan ushered all of the teens out of the door.

~~~~  


Pietro sighed as he sank back against the wall. This was so boring. Well, at least if nothing else it was a new experience for him. For the first time in his life, Pietro Maximoff was a wallflower. Of course, it was entirely by choice; he wasn't lacking in invitations to dance, it was just that it didn't seem right to accept. 

He looked out over the dance floor, taking in the sight of all the couples. Jean and Scott, Kitty and Lance, Kurt and Amanda, heck even Freddy and Todd had found some poor unsuspecting souls to dance with. And despite the odds, the girls in question actually seemed to be having a good time. The sight of all the couples filled him with longing; that could have been, should have been, him and Rogue out there. 

With another sigh, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, just wishing for the night to be over. He sat up abruptly as a voice came right beside his ear. "So I see you decided to ditch the Goth after all." The voice practically purred. "Can't say I'm surprised." 

Pietro glanced up in shock into the overly made up face of Cherry. Instead of responding to her comment he just rose to his feet. He walked across the dance floor, taking no note of Cherry following behind him, and made his way to Scott and Jean. 

He tapped Scott on the shoulder, and the couple separated. "I'm going to leave. I've had about all of this that I can take."

"What?! You can't leave now! They haven't voted us King and Queen yet." Cherry's voice came from behind them. 

Oblivious to the fact that they were gathering an audience, Pietro made a shooing motion towards her. "Don't you have somewhere else you need to be?" 

Cherry's eyes narrowed in anger at the unaccustomed sensation of being brushed off. "This has something to do with that Gothic slut, doesn't it?"

Pietro clenched his fists to hold back his anger at the comment. He began to make a scathing retort, but was cut off as Jean's voice interrupted, practically radiating anger. 

"Now listen up you stupid blonde bimbo." Jean practically screamed, advancing on Cherry who was backing away nervously. The whole place fell silent, shocked to see the normally composed girl totally letting loose for the first time. "I have listened you constantly talk bad about Rogue, making fun of her behind her back and spreading lies about her. And I didn't do anything to stop it because she is more than capable of taking care of herself, and wouldn't have thanked me for my interference. But she's not here to do that now. And you know why, you worthless hussy? Because she is currently in a coma, because she saved my life and the lives of all the people in that mall that day. And if you say one more thing about her I swear to GOD that I will bitch slap you into next week." For the first time since Rogue's accident, Pietro actually smiled. It was what he had been waiting for after all. 

Cherry's friends came behind her, an action that seemed to give the girl courage. "Look Jean, just because you're mad that I'm going to be made homecoming queen…" 

"God, are you really that stupid? Oh wait, don't answer that. Of course you are. This has absolutely nothing to do with that. This has to do with Rogue, who by the way would make a much better queen than you could ever hope to, and the lies that you spread about her and Pietro. And I know that it was you so don't even try to lie about it."

"Look, just because you're little friends in a coma doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that. Like we're supposed to be impressed that she saved some stupid people at the mall." She turned to her friends for support. 

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't going to find it. Lydia, one of her friends spoke up. "My mother was shopping at that mall with my little brother and sister." 

"**_I_** was at the mall that day." Cindy, another cheerleader said. 

At that a chorus of comments came from around the room, everyone having either been there, or knew someone who had, or knew someone that knew someone who had. And for the first time they seemed to notice that the Goth had been missing from school for a while, but they had never taken the time to notice until they were forced to. There were more than a few people who felt guilty for there past treatment of the girl that they now knew they owed a debt of gratitude to. 

With a familiar smirk on his face, Pietro slipped out the door. One thought raced through his mind. When Rogue wakes up and goes back to school, she's going to be _pissed_.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

So, that was Jean's purpose that I mentioned. I like her alot better when she loses it. (Okay, so it doesn't take much to make me like her better since she is my least fav. character and tends to annoy me, heck I yell at the TV when she's on it ^^)


	23. Chapter 23

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 23

Carla- I tend to like Jean evil, because at least then she's got a little more character. Pefect is sooo boring. And as soon as (if) Rogue wakes up there will be plenty of Rietro action. Hmm, well I think 3 years would actually be a little extensive, so it won't be that long.   
  
UntouchableHeart- Lots of people dislike Jean. I wonder why that is? Well, at least I'm not the only one. ^_^   
  
X-DarkHorizon-X- I tend to like all music, and it is country. I used to not like them also, but I just love that song. You should download A Night To Remember too. You have to really listen to the words though. It's about revenge. ^_^   
  
Lucky439- Yep, for someone who wants to be an outsider, suddenly becoming the center of attention... You know she would hate it. *evil grin* If you have the time, I hope you decide to write something. Anything Rietro is good with me. And I've been thinking about the fic I'm writing for you, and have some ideas. I think I'll even be able to work kids in.   
  
Roguechere- Whoa, that brought me back. The other day I watched Return to the Batcave... Very strange movie. She'll wake up eventually, don't pressure me... I'll pull the plug!! I swear I will!! =P   
  
Kat Xcelmen- It was funny? I was trying for angst. Only I could manage to do that... ^_^ I'm glad you like it.   
  
Ellen- Do I like Bobby? Oh, let me count the ways. Actually my favorite X-Men are Rogue, Bobby, and Kurt. And I would definitly read it... *whispers* Iactually even like Rogue paired with Bobby (when she's not with Pietro) , just don't tell anyone. I'd feel like I betrayed Rietro. My only problem is I'm very possessive and hate for Pietro to be paired with anyone else. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

"I spy with my little eye… absolutely nothing!" Rogue growled in disgust as she continued on her path. Or at least what she hoped was her path, since there was no way of knowing because everything was completely dark. And if that wasn't bad enough, there was also the added 'bonus' of being utterly and completely bored out of her mind… Or in her mind as the case may be. You would think that it being her mind and all that she could imagine a change of scenery if nothing else. Anything to break up the monotony of it all. A slightly whimsical thought of tap-dancing bunnies and rapping squirrels crossed her mind. "Ugh, I'm definitely going insane!" 

She tried to think of something a little more… un-crazy and her mind drifted to thoughts of Pietro… again. "I'm defiantly obsessed." she said out loud with a sigh. Despite that she continued to think about the boy, wondering what he was doing. She wasn't sure how long she had been out of it (her internal clock wasn't working), though it seemed like forever. "I guess I won't have to the homecoming dance after all." Though the thought should have been a joyous one considering how much she had wanted get out of it, instead she was rather surprised to feel regret. "It would have been nice. Dancing with Pietro. Okay, I have definitely got to stop talking to myself. I hear it's a sure sign of insanity." 

"Only if you talk back." A voice said from somewhere in front of her. Unlike the previous voice, this one was more distinctive. There was also a rough quality to it, which let her know that the person was not exactly happy at the moment. 

"Who are you?" Rogue demanded, dropping into a defensive crouch incase the person suddenly attacked.

"Why I'm you, dear." The voice said mockingly. "At least I am now. Now how could you forget me so quickly? After all, you did kill me!" The darkness disappeared and Rogue was able to make out the figure in front of her. 

"You!" she said, recoiling slightly from the sight of the brown-haired woman from the mall. 

"Yes, me. You may call me Linda. After all we are currently very close… But not for very much longer." 

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked her suspiciously, backing away as the woman advanced towards her. 

"I mean that I have been locked up enough! I'm ready to be free. When I was in my own body, I knew that it was only a matter of time until the cops found me. But, if my bodies dead…" She smirked then, and it was not a reassuring site. "And if I should happen to take control of your body, well then, no one will suspect."

"You'll never get away with it!! They'll know!" 

Linda shrugged unconcernedly. "I don't think so. I've been looking through your memories. I don't think it will be that hard. After all, you were always a loner, never letting people close. I don't think they'll even notice a difference… And if they do, they'll chalk it up to post-traumatic stress from killing someone."

"Pietro will know." Rogue said, certainty in her voice. He was her best friend after all, and knew her better than anyone else. He would definitely know that something was wrong.

"Hmm." Linda looked thoughtful for half a second, before she smiled viciously. "Then I guess he'll just have to suffer a little 'accident'. Tragic really." 

"I won't let you hurt him." Rogue said decisively, for the first time holding her ground. 

"You think that you can stop me?" Linda smiled indulgently. "You're more than welcome to try little girl. But in the end it comes down to which one of us is the strongest. You don't stand a chance." 

"Oh, is that a fact." It was Rogue's turn to mock. "I stopped you once before. And I'll do it again." 

"You didn't do anything that I didn't let you do!" Linda hissed in response. 

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that if it helps you feel better about losing!" 

"I'm going to enjoy hurting you little girl!" 

"Bring it on!" 

With that, the two engaged in battle. But this was no ordinary battle, this was a battle of wills.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.


	24. Chapter 24

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 24

Carla- Of course I wouldn't hurt them... Well, no more than absolutly necessary. ^^ And I have the same problem, I would rather read than write.   
  
Nightshade- She's going to need it... dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnnn. Or not. I really don't know.   
  
HoneyBug16- hehehe. Oh, if you knew what I know. Actually, I really don't know. But I'm sure it will be a surprise (to me at least)!   
  
X-DarkHorizon-X- Well, I like it. It's subjective I guess. I hope you're feeling better.   
  
Ellen- I think he's totally cute (and I sound like Kitty *shudders*). Well, I'm not sure if you would be the first. He does tend to be portrayed more as a light hearted character. I have read several angst fics that have had Bobby in them, but they weren't specifically about him. So you might actually be. If not, then you'll certainly be one of the few.   
  
Syrenwytch- Well, it isn't her brains that she was known for. ^^ And for a made up character, I almost enjoy torturing her as much as Jean. And lots of people want Rogue to pay her back... I'll have to see what I can do. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Pietro sat in the chair beside Rogue's hospital bed, once more in his regular clothes. After the incident where Jean had finally let lose and went off on Cherry, he had felt that nothing could top that, and had returned to the mansion. Besides, that was where he had wanted to be the entire time that he was gone. 

He warily slouched down in the chair, it had been a while since he had had a restful night's sleep… to be precise it had been the Saturday before Rogue was in the accident. He just couldn't sleep without her by his side, and the chairs in the medical ward were not the comfiest furniture ever made, making it them nearly impossible to sleep comfortably in. He closed his eyes and was just drifting off into a light doze when he suddenly shot up. The machines hooked to Rogue's body all began going crazy, emitting loud beeping noises. 

"Professor!" Pietro yelled, at the same time mentally projecting it to the telepath. 

*We're on our way Pietro. * The professor instantly responded, taking the time to glance the boy's thoughts to discover the problem. 

Pietro turned his attention back to Rogue. Suddenly, all at once, the noise from the machines completely stopped. Pietro stepped even closer until he was leaning over her, fearing the worst. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and he almost recoiled at he sudden (and unexpected) action. 

"Rogue?" He questioned, past the lump in his throat.

"Piety… Help me?" She pleaded.

"Of course. What…" But her eyes simply shut again, and she sank back against the bed once more unconscious. 

After what seemed like an eternity to the boy (but in actuality was only a little over a minute), Professor Xavier and Mr. McCoy arrived in the room. Hank immediately rushed to the bed, and began checking her vitals while the Professor tried once again to probe her mind. He stopped soon after, realizing it was completely futile. 

Hank finished his examination and stepped back. "Everything's normal, the exact same as she was earlier when I checked her."

"But everything went off! And she woke up! She talked to me!" 

"Hmm," Hank replied thoughtfully, once again checking to make sure everything was working properly. "Nothing seems to be different with the machines." He looked up from Rogue and focused his attention on Pietro. "How have you been sleeping lately?" 

Pietro immediately caught what he was implying. "I didn't imagine this Mr. McCoy. She woke up and talked to me. She needs help!" He then desperately turned his attention to the telepath. "Sir, you have to help her." 

Professor Xavier sighed, rubbing his temples gingerly. "I tried. I still can't get into her mind. She won't let me through her shield. There's nothing we can do right now."

"So, you're just going to leave her on her own?" Pietro asked angrily. 

"Rogue will be fine Pietro. We have to believe in that. She's strong." He placed a comforting hand on the boys arm, but he just shrugged it off, and went back to his chair practically seething with frustrated anger. 

The two adults reluctantly left the boy there, knowing that there was nothing farther that they could do for either of the two.

~*~*~*~

As the adults left the room, Jean and Kitty (the former having been woken by Pietro's projection) entered. They made there way over to Pietro, and both laid a comforting hand on each of Pietro's arm. 

He glanced up at them briefly before returning his attention back to the bed before him. 

"So, she really woke up? And said she needed help?" Kitty asked him quietly. 

"Yes. But how can I help if I don't even know what's wrong? And the professor can't get past her shield to see what's wrong." He gave a defeated sigh, "Why can't I ever help her?" 

"It's too bad you're not a telepath. I bet you could get through. She told us once that you were the only one that she could let in…" Her voice trailed off, realizing that that probably wouldn't be as comforting as she had intended it to be. To her surprise, however, instead of looking miserable at her words, he looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. 

"You're-absolutely-right!! Why-didn't-I-think-of-that? I-don't-care-what-they-say-Kitty, you-are-definitely-not-an-airhead. 

"Thanks." Kitty said after she had managed to translate what he said, then she seemed to realize exactly what he had said. "Hey, wait! Who said I was an airhead?!" She yelled at him, but he had already disappeared from the room. Kitty then turned her attention to the silent Jean, who was doing her best not to laugh. "Who said I was an airhead?! I want names! Someone is, like, totally going to die!"

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Just a little FYI, I probably won't update again until Tuesday, because I never update of Sunday and Monday's my birthday. So, you'll have to do without for the next two days. At least it wasn't a cliff hanger. ^_^ 


	25. Chapter 25

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 25

Lucky439- Well, in her way she is dead... Well, right now she's taking up residence in Rogue's mind, but she's not in her own body, so I guess in a way... *shrugs* The technicalities escape me. Anyway, I really hope that you do, and it's very nice of you to help your bro out like that.   
  
Oracale- Ah, but she does have her purpose. A very important one in this story. And one is that she has given Rogue the ability to touch, which is a good thing... At least for Pietro ;) Actually Lucky wants her dead too... Such blood thirsty people you are... ^_^ We'll see.   
  
ladyofdarkness- Well, I happen to think that's a very good review. I love it when people agree with me. ^_^ And I'm not good at reviews either, I'm just glad to know your reading it, and I'm glad that you think it's cool.   
  
Christina- Glad you love it. ^^   
  
Snow queen- Glad you love it. And I'm glad that you thought Jean was funny. That's what I was trying to do. I wonder how come when you wake someone up by laughing at a fanfic (which I have done a couple times) they never seem to find it amusing?? ^_^ But anyways, here's more like you wanted.   
  
Kat Xcelmen- I'm glad someone knows. I hope you won't be disappointed if it doesn't go like that, because honestly, I'm making it up as I go along. But I figure at least I get to be surprised to. ^^   
  
Untouchableheart- Very soon we will get to the very, totally, without a doubt, undisputedly, extremely fluffy (think downy fluffy) Rietro-ness... I hope. (And I know that makes no sense, I'm hyper right now). And if I hold Rogue's life in jeopardy and threaten to off her until you update, would it force you to get over your writers block? Because, I'll do it. I'm a loose cannon, don't tempt me... Ah, who am I trying to kid. I couldn't do that... Unless it would work. ^_^   
  
Ellen- I think that could make an extremely angsty, hilarious, or romantic fic, however you played it out. I had a thought kind of similar, if your not wanting it to be strictly angst. It involves an imaginary (boy)friend... In the form of Pietro. Only not really imaginary, if you know what I'm saying.   
  
Nightshade- Thanks Chica. I didn't get Pietro though. What kind of birthday is it without Pietro, I would like to know? I have been completely delusioned when it comes to the birthday fairy.   
  
DragonBlond- Obviously, I don't understand the whole cliffhanger thing, cause I seriously thought that wasn't one. Whoa is me. Now I have to live with the Stigma of you branding a liar. ^_^ And I'm glad you liked that line, it was very inspired... Or not, I don't really remember these things. ^^ So, when's your birthday? And I don't care who tells you differently, the birthday fairy will not deliver fictional characters, no matter how good you are... wait, there's the catch, darn it. You have to be good. Stupid clauses! So, not P.C... But still Romy, I'm guessing, right? Now if you were to write a Rietro... ^_^ I feel like an army recruiter trying to bring people over to my side. But I **like** Romy. I just happen to be rather obsessive about Rietro. My only problem though, is that I'm majorly possessive and can't stand to see Pietro or Remy paired with anyone besides Rogue. It's rather strange, in it's way. Anyways, can't wait to read it. ^^   
  
Bazzer- our dear Pietro is up to... I don't think I should tell, because I want you to be surprised. Just know that he is one heck of a knight in shining armor figuratively speaking. ^^ I want one!! And thanks... I still don't think that asking for Pietro should have been so unreasonable for my birthday. ^_^   
  
X-DarkHorizon-X- Glad your feeling better. And I read the chapter. It's going great, BTW. I think it's definitely leaning towards Rietro now (YAY!). So, did you like the song? I didn't the first time I heard it, but my friend made me listen to it again. And since I am a rather vindictive person, I enjoyed it. ^_^ And thanks for the serenade... Of course now I feel majorly old, not because of the song, but because I am old.   
  
HoneyBug16- Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave everyone hanging. I actually thought this was a better ending than I usually do... It wasn't a life or death moment... Well, kind of but... Better than some other chapters, I'm sure. ^^ 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Pietro rushed out of the room and straight to the Professor's office, an idea now firmly planted in his mind thanks to Kitty. It wasn't going to be easy, but if he could get the professor to agree to it, he knew it would work. It just had to. 

He arrived at the door to his office a second later and knocked on the door. "Come in, Pietro." The professor's smooth voice called from inside. Pietro opened the door and entered the room. "Have a seat." The professor offered, waving an arm at the chairs before him. He took a seat, trying to sit still. "And what brings you here?" 

"I have an idea, Professor. That could help save Rogue." Pietro blurted out quickly. In response, the professor only arched an eyebrow at him, silently urging him to continue. "Well, you said you couldn't enter Rogue's mind without causing damage, because she wouldn't let you in." A nod greeted that statement. "But what if you were to, um, astrally project?, my mind into hers. I know that she would let me in." 

The professor got a thoughtful look on his face, considering the idea. Pietro let out a silent sigh of relief. He would be able to help save Rogue, and soon she would be awake and everything would go back to normal. Well, maybe not exactly the same if he had any say about it. 

These hopes were dashed, however, as the professor shook his head, regret on his face. "I'm sorry Pietro, I can't do that." 

Pietro felt like a huge lump had formed in his stomach at the words. "But why not? Can you not do that? I thought that you were supposed to be the strongest telepath in the world." 

"It's not that I can't do it, just that I won't." Pietro started to protest, but Xavier cut him off. "If I were to do that, I would in essence be linking your mind with her. With her in her critical condition, if something was to happen to her and she was to pass away, it would kill you as well. I can't in good conscience put one of my student's lives at risk like that."

Pietro was silent for several seconds, then he spoke, voice laden with unshed tears. "Do you honestly think that if she dies, I'll still be alive?" Professor Xavier was going to attempt to comfort the boy, but right before his eyes his emotions changed and his face hardened until it resembled someone oddly familiar. It only took Xavier a second to recognize the cold look as one that he had in fact seen on his old friend's face whenever his mind was made up. At that moment, the resemblance between Pietro and his father, Magneto, was unmistakable. 

"If you don't help me, I'll go to my father. He'll know someone who will do that." Pietro spoke in a cold yet determined voice. 

"Pietro," The professor spoke in soothing tones, "don't be foolish. You know that if you do that, you'll never be able to get away from his control again."

Pietro stood up and began pacing the room and rapid strides. "You think I don't know that?! Of course he'll try to use it to get me back under his influence again. But," he stopped his pacing and turned to face Xavier, and when the spoke there wasn't a second of hesitation, "that's a price I'm willing to pay. If it will save her, I'll do it." 

Professor Xavier sighed in defeat. It was obvious that Pietro was determined to go through with this plan of his, despite the personal risk. And on one hand he was even proud that the boy was willing to put his life on the line for one of his teammates (even if he was sure that it had more to do with this particular person). On the other hand, he hated the thought of willingly putting a child in danger, which is what this amounted to. If there was any other way at all… 

"Go to sleep Pietro." The professor told him. "You're going to need to be alert tomorrow when we do this." 

Realizing that the professor was agreeing to help him with his plan (even if it was under duress) the boy smiled widely for the first time in a long while. He was going to help her. If everything went according to plan, by tomorrow Rogue would be awake, and life would be good again. 

The boy exited the office and rushed back to the medical ward and to Rogue's bedside. Everything was still normal, which was a relief. With the knowledge that he would be able to actually **_do_** something instead of wait (one of the few things that he was no good at), it felt like a huge weight lifted off his shoulders He relaxed into his chair, and for the first time in weeks fell into a deep sleep. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Next chapter: Reunited and if feels so good. At least that's what the bunnies say. Remember though, the bunnies lie sometimes. I'll do my best. 


	26. Chapter 26

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 26

This may surprise you all, but I am NOT a psychic (technically, but sometimes I do wonder… ^^ I know what you're thinking!), so I have no idea how this would actually go. Just go with the flow…

mori- If it helps, think of it as a dramatic pause... That lasts a day. ^^ I hope this was soon enough for you.   
  
Lucky439- The bunnies are scary though. What if they hurt me? ^^ It confuses me to. Actually the whole mind thing does. Which is why thesse chapters are so... weird? I think that fits. And I no the feeling. I have a little sister that I love, but sometimes I really just want to strangle her... ^_^   
  
X-DarkHorizon-X - You might become a country fan after all. And I haven't even gotten started on The Dixie Chicks. ^^ And I wasn't meaning for it to be Anti-Xavier but I think I may have made it seem that Pietro doesn't like him to much, which I kind of did on purpose. Besides sometimes Anti-Xavier is good. ^_^ And 16 is young. Ah, the good old days. But 20 *is* old!   
  
HoneyBug16- It was my intention to have them talk... It really was. But then I realized that I don't have a 'plan'. So... Tomorrow for sure... I hope.   
  
Ellen- So, were you planning to just kill him off or have him be in Rogue's head? Because the possibility for humor in that situation is huge. ^_^ I can just see her walking around having an argument with him in her head and everyone looking at her like she's crazy, expecially if she doesn't tell anyone that he's still in her mind. And then she starts to refer to herself as 'we' instead of I. ^_^ And yes, the brotherhood definitly know, though I'm not sure exactly when they find out or if they knew from the begining. I would say probably by A Shadowed Past, because they follow his orders (from Magneto) instead of Mystique's.   
  
DragonBlond- So now I'm not a liar! Make up my mind!! ^_~ So you're only 15 now? Now I definitly feel old. Just please don't let me start acting all maternal!! *shudders* As for the fic, I'll go look it up now. And what can I say but YES!! Come on over to the dark side! You know you want to... If it makes you feel better, you can pair her with both Remy and Pietro. It's something I'm working on... but it gets kind of complex. Have you ever noticed the sililarities between the two? And I honestly, (I SWEAR THIS) meant to have them reunite this chapter. But I couldn't think of a plan. But tomorrow. I'm almost sure. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

"Okay Pietro, I need you to relax." Professor Xavier spoke soothingly to the boy who was sprawled across a bed next to Rogue's in the medical ward. Pietro tried to do as he was told, closing his eyes and evening out his breathing, but it was rather difficult to relax with the monitoring machines they had hooked to him to keep track of his vitals just in case. "Okay, I'm going to psychically link your mind to Rogue's, and guide you in. Once your past her mind shields you'll be on your own, but I'll continue monitoring your mind. If something goes wrong, I'll immediately close the link." 

Pietro nodded and waited for the link, not quite sure what to expect. A second later he felt as if his mind was being guided. The sensation was surprisingly similar when you are dreaming but are only half asleep: almost like your awake, but with a slightly more surreal quality to it. A few seconds later he was standing at something that looked to be a brick wall. It took him a couple confused seconds to realize that this must be the shield that the professor had been talking about, only Rogue's mind was controlling how it appeared. 

He searched for a way to get past it, but there was no opening as far as the eye could see. He glanced up, considering taking a different approach, but the wall seemed to go straight up as well. It was all just brick upon brick upon brick. 'Well,' Pietro thought to himself. 'that's just great! I have to coerce the Professor into helping me into her mind, then realize that I have no clue how to get through her shield.' He sighed in frustration. He leaned his back against the wall to relax why he tried to come up with an incredibly brilliant plan (or at least one that wasn't completely stupid)… and promptly fell right through it landing in a heap on the ground.

He immediately jumped to his feet and reflexively glanced around to make sure no one had witnessed his less than graceful entrance, momentarily forgetting where he was. The information was recalled to mind as soon as he took in his surroundings. And what he found was not a reassuring site. Now, he wasn't a telepath (which was really to bad because the things he could do with those powers…), but he was pretty sure that it wasn't natural for a mind to be so… empty. Not a normal mind at least. 

But there was time to dwell on that later. Right now he needed to find Rogue. So, where do you look in someone's mind to find said person. They never taught this kind of thing in school. Well, there was always the Quicksilver method. With that thought in mind he began quickly searching by going over the space before him (thankfully he still had the use of his mutant speed since his mind was also super fast due to his mutation.[1]). 

His search took longer than he had anticipated, due to the very complexity of Rogue's mind. He had just about given up ever finding her, when he noticed something odd coming from his left. He rushed towards that direction, hoping that he had finally found who he was searching for. 

The nearer he came to his destination, the more apprehensive he got causing his pace to marginally slow. Maybe he should have taken the time to come up with a plan. Of course, when did he ever stop to think his decisions out? And why mess with a system that had always worked in the path. With that decided he began to speed up once more. 

Within minutes he arrived at his objective, and stopped in shock. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn't for Rogue to be locked in some kind of mortal combat with a person in her head. Though normally he might get some kind of pleasure watching two girls fight it out, now was not one of those times. He could tell that Rogue was tired, her punches were slower than they would normally be and didn't quite have there normal strength. 

'What-to-do? What-to-do? What-to-do? ' His head repeated over and over like a mantra. 

He had to be careful, otherwise he might through off Rogue's concentration. But he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. A plan began to take shape in his mind. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

1. Little FYI, His mind is actually 5 times faster than a normal human. No wonder he always has a comeback. 


	27. Chapter 27

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 27

Okay, a quick annoucement. Go read December by Rogue LeBeau. It is my favoritest fic EVER!! You'll love it!   
  
All I have to say is that I could never be a mastermind (not the mutant, though I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen too). I had a heck of a time coming up with a plan and it's dubious at best. But I figure your all here for the romance anyway. We all want to see the two finally get together, right? And I made it extra long to make up for not getting them together last chapter.

Christina- Glad to be added as one of your favs. ^_^   
  
Ellen- Tag is one of my favorite fics. MBLite is a wonderful writer. I wish she would continue Couples Therapy. And Magneto is definitly his dad. It's to bad it didn't show the BoM finding out. I was thinking about your idea and writing this and I started getting this really weird idea for a fic. Like what if Rogue absorbed Pietro, only his psyche didn't fade like they usually do, and she would like talk to him and stuff (maybe why she sleeps…) and starts to fall in love with the mind Pietro. The catch is that the real Pietro and her don't get along at all, and fight all the time. But then she can't restrain herself and one day she kisses the real Pietro, and he flips out and the mind-Pietro gets jealous and tries warning her away from real Pietro. Confusing, right? I think maybe I was on a sugar induced high.   
  
mori- Hey, it works. I meant to update sooner, but it's a conspiracy against me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
HoneyBug16- I hope I don't lose the seriousness in my humor. I can't help it, I love messing with Pietro. And I'll go read what you wrote at the forum.   
  
Lunacat-I like to mess with Kitty. I'm glad you liked that. And I hope this is soon enough for you. ^^   
  
Lucky439- And thanks to Spring Break I really loved my sister... Now I want her gone!!   
  
Eve- A plan for Pietro. He needed one to save her. ^^   
  
X-DarkHorizon-X- One of there best. And 3 years is still a lot. I have gotten sooo much older in three years, I used to be so stupid.   
  
Icy Flame- I'm addictive!! Yay! Like drugs!! Glad you like it.   
  
DragonBlond- In Kansas (which is where I live, obviously) you can get a learners permit at 14 (at least I did) with Driver's Ed and you can the liscense at 16. And as for the minds he meets, just about everyone, and one small twist that I think everyone should enjoy. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Pietro recalled Rogue once telling him that after she absorbed someone she locked their psyches away to help her maintain her sanity when their voices tended to get to loud. It was the main focal point of his plan. So maybe it wasn't a totally genius plan, but he had faith that it would work. After all, what better way to fight a psyche than with other psyches? And not just any, but those of their teammates that Rogue had absorbed. 

Now he just had to find the place. Thinking over what he had seen on his earlier excursion through her mind, he thought that he might know where the place would be located. With a last look at the fight before him, he reluctantly left to find it. 

He soon arrived at the place where he thought it was probably located, what appeared to be a huge structure built out of the same bricks as her shield. Not that it would have been hard to locate, it was one of the few things in all the emptiness that was in her mind. He put his hand against the building, to see if it would react similar to the shield, and luckily it did. With a sigh of relief, he stepped through the wall. 

Pietro hadn't really taken the time to think about what the inside would be like, but to his surprise it was carefully structured and the inside had the look of a building, full of rooms. He wondered down the 'halls' searching for the psyches. Now that he was actually there, he needed to find a way to locate the ones belonging to their team, without freeing the enemies that she had absorbed. 

He finally came upon 'rooms' and luckily they were all labeled. 'Wow. Besides the whole emptiness, her mind is very well structured.' he thought to himself, wondering if normally the rest of it was like this. It would make sense, considering her mutation she would need a carefully controlled mind. The first 'room' he came to just happened to belong to Scott. As with the outer wall, he put his hand against this one and easily passed through. 

Scott's psyche was sitting in a chair reading what appeared to be an instruction manual on car repair. He glanced up in surprise at the intrusion (not accustomed to visitors), and quickly rose to his feet. He looked almost exactly the same as in real life only not as substantial (you could kind of see through him, as if he wasn't completely solid) and slightly faded. "Pietro! What are you doing here?!" His voice was slightly hostile, and Pietro realized that Rogue must have absorbed him before they had joined with the X-Men, and therefore Scott still thought of them as enemies. 

"I'm trying to help Rogue. And I need your help." It really galled him to have to say it, but these were desperate times. 

Scott immediately changed his attitude to one of concern for his teammate. "What's wrong with her?" 

Pietro immediately briefed him on the situation, having to go back and repeat what he had said a few times as his words picked up speed. When he was completed, Scott voiced his approval at the plan. "It just might work. But there's one small problem." He gestured to the wall in front of him. "We can't exactly come and go as we like." 

Pietro froze, having not thought of that. How was he going to get them out? "What I wouldn't give for a door!" He mumbled. To his surprise at the words a door appeared before him. "Well, that's convenient!" He said going to the door and holding it open to allow Scott to leave through it. 

As he passed him, Scott gave him a considering look. "She must really trust you to give you that much power of her mind. Pietro blinked rapidly in response, considering his words. Of course she trusted him, they were best friends. But that really was an extraordinary amount of trust to give anyone control over your mind. He just shrugged in response, and continued on their way. 

They continued going from room to room, gathering up other people. Jean, Kitty, Ororo, and Lance had joined them after the situation had been explained to them, when they came upon a room that caused Pietro to stop in his tracks. 'Hmm' he thought to himself. 'I had almost forgot about that. This is going to be rather strange.' The room was labeled the same as the others, and it was that label that had caused him to stop in shock. The label on the door read Pietro. There was also something different about this room as well, that added to his shock. Unlike the other rooms, this one already had a door on it. 

He opened the door and walked in. The real Pietro gazed into the identical eyes of the Psyche Pietro and couldn't help but feel like he was in an episode of The Twilight Zone. The Psyche Pietro was slightly different from the others in that he appeared slightly more solid and wasn't faded. "Whoa, another one?" Psyche Pietro gaped in shock. 

"The Original. I'm here to help Rogue." 

At his words the Psyche Pietro jumped to his feet beginning to panic. "What's-wrong-with-Rogue? Is-that-why-she-hasn't-been-here-to-visit? Is-she-alright?"

Pietro explained everything to the Psyche Pietro, who immediately joined them. Everyone continued down the hall, with the two walking side by side taking surreptitious glances every once in a while at their copy. "So," the real Pietro said, "why did you have a door while the others didn't?" 

"Roguey lets me come and go, as long as I don't cause any trouble. I think she felt guilty about absorbing us."

The original Pietro shrugged, "It was an accident. No big deal." 

"That's what I keep telling her. But you know Rogue." The Psyche Pietro said. 

"She talks to you?" They came to another door and Pietro let Scott do the talking, while he continued his talk with the Psyche Pietro.

"When she can, usually when she not with you."

"So," The original Pietro grinned slyly, "anything I should know?" 

The Psyche Pietro wore a matching grin, "Oh, she totally digs us. But don't tell her I said so. I got in enough trouble for looking at some things I wasn't supposed to." 

Pietro made a mental note to ask him about those things, but first things first. "So, she likes us?" 

"I think like maybe a little weak for what she feels for us. I'd say definitely head over heals. But can you blame her? We are exceptionally attractive." the Psyche Pietro answered with a smirk. 

"I hate to interrupt the vanity fair," Scott said sarcastically to the two Pietros having overheard the last remark, "but I think we're done here." 

Pietro took stock of the mutant psyches before him. Altogether now, they had the two Pietros, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Ororo, Lance, Todd, and Freddy. Hopefully it would be enough. Pietro led them to the wall where they had entered, and changed it so there was a door as well. They all exited the structure. 

The Psyche Pietro stopped in shock as he gazed around him. "What happened?" 

"It's not normally like this?" The original Pietro asked, having nothing to compare it with. 

"No it's normally… well, filled." 

"This Linda person you told us about must have affected her mindscape. We better hurry, if she has that kind of control over her mind, the sooner she's gone the better." Jean said, having some experience because of her psychic powers. 

At her words they took of towards where Pietro had seen them fighting. Both of the Pietros' kept glancing back at the others impatiently. "So," the Psyche Pietro asked, "what's the plan?" The original Pietro just glanced at him. "Of course you don't have a plan. We never have a plan. You know, maybe someday we should start thinking about things before we do them. That is how I got here in the first place."

"Hey, how could we have known that she would have gotten undressed that fast. And I still think the whole slapping was a little extreme." The original Pietro said, rubbing his cheek in memory. 

"We're just lucky that she didn't kill us." The Psyche Pietro responded. "But it was worth it!" He added with a grin. 

"Totally." Pietro replied, grinning in memory. "I don't even mind being knocked out for an hour." 

Pietro (the real one) glanced around, realizing that they were almost to where they were going. "So, maybe we should come up with that plan." 

"Well, we could probably fight her until she's weak enough that we can restrain her long enough for Rogue to lock her away like the other psyches." was the Psyche Pietro's suggestion. 

The other nodded in agreement. "It's simple, but it could work." 

The rest of the mutant psyche squad caught up, and the Pietros informed them of their plan. "We'll need to sneak up on her so she can't hide. Kitty, you and Kurt can take care of that. Scott and Jean, you can attack her from a distance. Then the rest can attack."

Everyone nodded in agreement to show they understood the plan, and then they went into action. Kitty dropped through the 'floor' and Kurt got ready to teleport when the time came. Kitty snuck up behind where Linda and Rogue were still exchanging blows. When Scott and Jean saw that she was in place, Scott let out a blast that shot through the air and struck the woman in the chest, knocking her backward. Jean telepathically struck her from behind. The woman turned towards them but before she could do anything, Kitty popped up in front of her, punched her in the face and sank back through the ground. The woman was then almost knocked to the ground by a huge wind coming from Ororo who floated in front of her. She then completely lost her footing as Lance shot a tremor through the ground. Kurt used the distraction to teleport in just then with Freddy and Todd who began to attack in earnest. 

The Pietros exchanged a glance of silent communication, before the Psyche Pietro raced off to begin attacking Linda as well. The real Pietro raced over to where the exhausted Rogue was gaping in surprised relief at the unexpected support. She saw him, and a look of dawning realization crossed her weary face as she smiled into his eyes. "I knew you would help me." 

His only reply was to pull her into his arms.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.


	28. Chapter 28

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 28

Glenn Rentholen/Katina Ashton- Glad I could help break you in... And hopefully I didn't permenantly scar you from Evo fandom. ^_^   
  
J.Dax- Honey, you can tell me it's fantastic as much as you like, I'll never get tired of it. ^_^   
  
mori- One Pietro good, two Pietro's even better?? My opinion at least. ^^ Glad you loved it.   
  
X-DarkHorizon-X- The girl is the most oustanding writer. I cried and I sighed, it was so very sweet. Can't wait to the sequel I will FORCE her to write!! *evil grin* I get to be first?? Woohoo!! Um, unless you were talking about your own fic, then it's just horrible that you play with my mind like that. Good luck on your report. You should add something like... Yes, the simplest bestest recipe. Take 1 lb cubed cooked white chicken meat, add 2 cups chicken broth, 1 cup rice. Combine and bake at 350 until liquid is absorbed... Even Kitty could do it. Okay, I doubt that helped, but... Oh, and I have another song for you. Still Dixie Chicks. I'll Take Care Of You. Great song.   
  
Lucky439- *sighs dreamily* Yes, it was sweet wasn't it. ^_~ Hehehe. I shouldn't say that about my own fic, it makes me sound concieted. I can't help it though, I just love Pietro so much. Hope this is soon enough for you chica.   
  
HoneyBug16- O.o He's actually in character? Wow. Um, I don't know. Make him concieted I guess, in an utterably adorable way?? I just love him so much, and therefor think that it's cute when he does that. And try to keep fully in mind that even though I think the boy is without a doubt wonderful as sin, he is no way near perfect. Hmm, I think that makes no sense at all.   
  
Ellen- It could be kinda funny, in a bizarre kind of way. And as much as I love Pietro, if you say that he's not vain, well you obviously missed something (like every episode he's in ^_^). It's actually one of the things I like about him, it's just so... CUTE!! ^^ 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Rogue sank against Pietro in relief, weariness causing her muscles to go lax now that she finally had the support to hold on to. She would have enjoyed nothing else in that moment than to curl up in a tiny ball and go to sleep… As long as she could stay in his arms. 

As if sensing her thoughts, Pietro pulled her tighter for a second before gently easing her away. She looked up into his face, and found him wearing the familiar smirk that she alternating loved and hated. "There will be time enough for sleep later. Right now we need to take care of the rampaging psychopath over there." He pointed his thumb in the direction where the X-Men/BoM consortium was currently totally annihilating Linda. 

Rogue glanced in the direction and gave a tired yawn, then almost whined (as close as Rogue ever came to whining). "Ah, they look like they can handle it. I want to sleep now." 

He frowned at her in mock disappointment. "Now Roguey. This is your mind after all. You shouldn't depend entirely on me to do everything. I mean, I do have a busy schedule. Plus I still need to talk to the other me and see what exactly he saw that he shouldn't have, and have him describe it in vivid detail."

At his words her eyes widened in shock. "WHAT DID HE SAY?!! Don't believe a word of it!! You know you, you can't believe a word you say!" She blurted out quickly and with a great deal of anxiety. She had given him access to her mind after all, and there was no telling what kind of things he had gotten into. For the first time she was beginning to see the possible error in her actions, but how would she have known that the real Pietro would be in her mind as well.

"Now Roguey," Pietro replied with a wide grin on his face, "if I can't trust me, whom can I trust?" 

"Fine, that's it." She said, almost to herself. "I just have to kill both of you. Now, I don't have to worry about his body, but yours…" She continued muttering under her breath, but he was to busy laughing at her expense to hear everything.

"Anytime you're ready!" Scott called from the battle where they had successfully restrained the still struggling Linda. 

Rogue looked at Pietro. "This was your brilliant plan, what am I supposed to do with her now?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Hey, my job was just the rescue op. The rest is up to you; it's your mind. What do you normally do with the evil psyches you absorb?" 

"This." She turned to face Linda, and got focused intently on her. A look of intense concentration formed on Rogue's face as what appeared and cage of adamation formed around the woman. She began to protest, but her shouting was ignored as a layer of cement encircled the cage, enforcing the metal. Next it was completely surrounded by several layers of brick. The shrieks of rage were almost impossible to discern from the structure now, but Rogue wasn't done yet. Further concentration caused a large chasm to appear under the edifice, which was lowered into it and closed, removing all signs of the woman ever having been there. 

When she was gone, Rogue once again sank wearily into Pietro, the strain of using so much mental force taking strength and energy that she didn't really have to spare. He took the opportunity to pull her close allowing her head to rest on his shoulder, reveling in the proximity. 

The other psyches, now that the danger was eliminated, began heading back towards them. They all appeared slightly weary, having never before witnessed the 'disposing' of one of a psyches and slightly apprehensive that that could happen to them. All of them that is except for the psyche Pietro, who rushed over to there side. 

"Wow-Roguey, that-was-great. We-should-do-that-sometimes-to-Evan-just-to-hear-him-scream!" He said excitedly, causing the other Pietro to grin in agreement.

Rogue backed slightly out of the real Pietro's arms to glare at the other, "Speaking of torturing psyche's… What exactly did you two talk about? And what's this I hear about you seeing stuff you shouldn't have?" 

"I-didn't-tell-him-anything, I-swear." He said, throwing his hands up in a defensive gesture and backing away slightly as if in fear. The effect was ruined however when he immediately shot her a mischievous look, "Of course I was planning on telling him a very interesting bit of info I found out after you were talking with Kitty and Jean." 

His words caused her to turn a light shade of red, which the real Pietro noted in amused appreciation before sharing a look of conspiracy with the other Pietro. 'Oh yeah, she definitely likes us.' he thought with a smirk. 

Rogue noticed the look, but didn't say anything. Instead she rubbed her temples, as if one Pietro wasn't frustrating enough. 'But,' she thought with a sigh, 'he's just so darn cute!' She pushed the thought aside for now, she needed at least a day of sleep to be in the right mental state to deal with that whole situation. And first things first. 

"I think that it's time you left and the rest of you went back, so I can get some much needed sleep." Rogue announced to everyone, with a pointed look at Pietro.

"But we still need to talk!" He protested. 

"When I wake up. And when you're in your body." She said firmly, ushering the rest of them in the direction of their 'home'. 

"Did you hear that?" the Psyche Pietro said in a stage whisper that was audible to everyone, "She wants our body." 

Rogue just groaned in response. She would deal with him later. Now she just wanted to sleep.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

I really missed writing them together, they're just so much fun. And I think this fic is almost finished, which brings me to my request. On a fic that I'm planning to start soon, I want to write both Remy and Rogue with their accents, but I'm going to need someone to check them so I don't over or under do them. So if anyone would like the beta for me, I would be very grateful. Um, the fic itself is an Apocalypse one with Rogue as the main character (with some focusing on her past) and the other main characters are going to be Pietro, Remy, and Warren (at least that's the plan, possibly Kurt as well). It might end up being rated R and slightly bloody, so… Just keep in mind that you have to be (reasonably) good with the accents, and a serious lack of anything better to do would come in handy. ^_^


	29. Chapter 29

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 29

Icy Flame- Girl, you review almost as hyperly as me (which I'm still smiling after reading , and people are going to think I'm crazy). I'm so glad you like it. I have also developed a tenderness for the psyche Pietro. Of course I would be happy with just the original too, but for some reason I can't find one. Dang it!!   
  
Nina- I'm glad you like it. And I'll try to find the time to work on that storylines, but right now I'm majorly swamped. And since all my ideas tend to be at least partially insane, I'm glad to know that those kind tend to be the best. ^^ And I'm happy it's one of your faves.   
  
RogueBHS- One night? Well, at least I could keep you busy for a couple hours. ^^ And I'll work on the accent, though the extent of my knowledge tends to be that my=mah and I=Ah. But now at least I have inspiration to work on it. ^_~   
  
Nightshade- Yep, almost finished. After this I think there will only be an epilogue. So, it will **_probably_** be finished tomorrow. And I'm glad you like the plot of the new fic.   
  
snow queen- You really thought so? ^_^ Yay! Well, it might drive you insane, but what a way to go.   
  
Lucky439- So nice of you to say so chica. And I'm working on it. But yours will come first.   
  
Glenn Rentholen/Katina Ashton- Well, that's good to know. And I'll be sure to check your fic out. And thanks for reffering someone to it. The more the merrier and all that. ^_^   
  
J.Dax- You know, I still love hearing that. ^^ And I myself find the thought of two Pietro's... Hmm, how best to put this. Extra yummy? I would have liked to have done more with them, but I think it's time to move the fic forward. Or end it as the case may be. ^_^   
  
Mori- Glad you liked it. I usually force myself to do a chapter before I go to bed. If I actually put my mind to it and don't get distracted (which always happens) it doesn't actually take me that long to do a chapter.   
  
Ellen- Oh, well than good. hehehe. I don't know why anyone would want to make Pietro out of character, since he has such a fun one. Sorry, no Wanda. In fact, she's hardly in any of my fics, which is weird because she's my second favorite (female) mutant. In fact, she kind of reminds me of Rogue. And besides Pietro and Magneto, no one knows that Magneto is his dad. It doesn't have to much to do with the story, unless I decide to do the sequel, which probably won't happen.   
  
Roguechere- HEY!! THE PIETROS ARE MINE!! Both of them and I will fight you for them. I will graciously allow you Remy, though only part time. (And if you ask really nicely I will allow you to use one of the Pietros.) :P You actually have one? I was just thinking about a list like that yesterday. And you better finish the next chapter asap. It would just be wrong if I was to finish this whole fic before you finished a chapter!! (motivation, motivation) If you hurry and finish, I'll let you have one of the Pietros, though it will come as a great loss to me. ^^   
  
Oracale- No fears. She is safely locked away and staying there. ^^ 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Pietro lay completely still in the darkness, listening to the even breathing coming from the bed beside his. It had been almost 10 hours since he had exited Rogue's mind, and she had yet to wait up. Though his body was telling him that he needed sleep, his mind refused to slow down long enough for him to slumber. 

Now that her recovery was pretty much assured, he had time to think about other things. More to the point about Rogue and himself. And for the first time in his life, Pietro was suffering from self-doubt. Despite the assurances that his other self had given him (after all, he was rather biased on the matter), he couldn't help but wonder if he might be reading too much into her feelings. Maybe she really did only like him as a friend. After all, she had never given any hint that her feelings were anything deeper, but then neither had he. And there was the whole Scott thing. Though Pietro was pretty sure she was completely over it now, he was almost positive that at one time Rogue had a crush on the senior though she would never admit it. 

His mind continued to run along those lines, when a voice in the darkness broke his thoughts. "What are you thinking about Piety?" The voice was slightly hoarse from un-use, but he would of recognized it anywhere. In a flash he was out of his bed and by her side. 

"Your awake?! Good. It's been awhile." Though he had been waiting for so long, now that she was actually awake he was feeling nervous, a feeling that was both unexpected and unwelcome. As a result the words came out sounding rather awkward and stiff. 

"Yeah, I feel like hell." She said, gesturing to her arm and leg. He laughed at that, and dismissed his nervousness. This was Rogue after all, his best friend. There was no need to feel uncomfortable around her. "So, what has everyone been up to while I was out?" 

"Nothing really. It's been an uneventful couple of weeks." He decided to keep the news about the whole homecoming scene for another time. No need to get her angry when she was still confined to her bed with no one to take it out on but him. The silence stretched between the two.

"So," She said, breaking the silence, "what were you thinking about so hard over there?" 

"What makes you think I was thinking about anything? Maybe I was sleeping." 

"Nope. Whenever you're thinking real hard you breathing speeds up slightly." 

He blinked at that. He had never noticed that before, but she had. It made him wonder if maybe he wasn't reading to much into it after all. Besides there was really only one way to find out. "I was thinking about you, about us." He said, then paused to wait for her response.

"And?" It didn't seem like she was going to let this be easy for him.

"So… When I was in your mind, I had an interesting talk with the part of my psyche that you had absorbed. And he seemed to think that you like me." 

"Well, of course I like you. We're friends." She said, trying to maintain calm.

"Oh," he said, trying but not quite keeping the disappointment from his voice. "Friends." He said the word flatly. He forced himself to continue on though. "He seemed to think that you liked me as more than just a friend. In fact he had this crazy notion that you love me." He anxiously waited to gauge her reaction to that bombshell, but to his disappointment she remained silent. "Well? Are you going to say something?"

Her eyes locked onto his, even though it was dark in the room. "What do you want me to say? That I'm hopelessly, head-over-heals in love with you? That all I can think about is you? That it's hard to me to be around you because all I can think about is how much I want to kiss you even though I know that it would put you in a coma and it would kill me to hurt you like that? How about the fact that now that I can control my powers all I want more than anything is to kiss you? Or how about whenever I'm not with you, you're all I can think about, going so far as to visit the piece of you that is in my head?"

"Well," He said, his grin obvious in his voice, "that would be a start. You did leave out how you worship the ground I walk on and think I'm the hottest guy that ever lived, but I'll forgive you this time."

"Very thoughtful of you." The coma had done nothing to alter her sarcasm. "Are you planning on telling me how you feel about me? I thought you were supposed to be fast." 

"Well, I was going to tell you that your all that I think about. That I love you more than anything in the world, but since you're going to be so mean about it I'm not sure I will." 

"Pietro?" Rogue said, warning in her voice.

"Yes, Roguey, dear?"

"Shut up and kiss me." 

He happily complied. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Wow, I honestly had no idea that was how I was going to get them together. But in an odd way I think it fits. Agree? Disagree? Well, I really had no idea that it would go like that, so except for the epilogue it is finished. That will give me a total of 30 chapters, not to bad, all things considered. So, last chance to tell me what you think before it's finished to give me time to respond. 


	30. Epilogue

Still Holding Out For You  
By Lady Trunks  
Epilogue

Thanks to DragonBlond for pointing out how well the song that is used in this chapter fits the story. Anyway, the song is "Let's Give Them Something to Talk about by Stevie Raitt, which I do not own. I would have figured that you all knew by now that I own nothing… **_EXCEPT PIETRO!! HE'S MINE!! YOU HEAR ME ROGUECHERE!! MINE!! BWAHAHAHA!! _**(Even if technically he is TM & © of Marvel)

Also, I have some… suggestive? comments in this chapter (nothing explicit), and considered upping the rating. I'm really not good at judging that. If you think I should, say something in a review and I'll change it. Now, for the never ending author response (but hey, if you take the time to review, it's the least I can do to respond to them. Anyways...)

Tiamat- Well, thank you. ^_^ And I didn't think of them as a couple until reading some of the fics on here too. Of course I think I had seen like two episodes at that time. But I think it works, for me at least. ^^   
  
Roguechere- No, no, no. You are all wrong. Pietro is totally mine! I guess the only thing left to do is fight to the death. ^_^ And of course I have something in the works, I always do. And one will definitly be Rietro, the other one is still undecided but is Rogue/Remy, Pietro, or Warren (which will in no way effect my overwhelming adoration for Rietro, no mattter how it turns out). It's also going to be (get this) serious! Can you believe it? Me? Of course I having these little insane ideas that will add some humor, but I think it might actually be a DRAMA (oooohhhhh). So you thought that I managed to keep them in character? Yay! I tried.   
P.S. And I already had the epiloge planned out, but my next fic that I'm writing for Lucky, lets just say that anything is possible... Even a kid named (or possibly nicknamed) Roguechere or ShyMazta. ^_~   
  
J.Dax- I'm glad you liked it. I tried not to make it stay in character, because there so much fun that way. Nice to know it was still fluffy enough. ^^ And I saw that you are now writing a Rietro too. Yay! I love what you have so far.   
  
Oracale- She is definitly locked up tight. And I'm glad you thought it was sweet.   
  
Christina- Thank you! I was afraid that it might not go over to well, but I'm very happy that people seem to like it.   
  
Lunacat- ^_^ You really thought so. Well, I'm glad (even if it was odd). A highly emotional scene just didn't seem like it would fit in. To contrived.   
  
Lucky439- Well, I'm glad you thought it was sweet, I tried. ^^ And now I'm going to go start yours. Hopefully it won't take me to long.   
  
Ellen- I would if I could, but I just don't have the time right now. Something to think about if I ever get the fanfics that I've started finished.   
  
Rogue Le Beau- I hadn't really thought of the others reaction, but after reading this, I had to put something in. ^_^ And no, Rogue can't kill Cherry. Personally I would have no problem if she did, but it wouldn't fit into the epilogue. And you know what I was thinking, I think they are going to pair Rogue and Remy together. They have already been together in two episodes (DoR and Stuff of Villians) and were flirting in a strange I would like nothing better than to kill you way. What I want to know is WHERE IS THE RIETRO TIME?!! How come those two are never together. It's just WRONG. So, until the people at Evo realise the error of there ways, I'm just going to have to keep writing those Rietros, and why I'm at it, force you to do it too! ^_^ Um, rant anyone?? Sorry, I just had to get that out.   
  
X-DarkHorizon-X- Well, it was going to be fluffy, but I just didn't think it would fit. And I am equally happy that they are together. I was worried for a bit that they would never get there act together. ^^   
  
DragonBlond- You poor girl. I think that definitly winds up under the 'Cruel and Unusual Punishment' which is illegal under our constitution. Point that out to her! It seems that there is only one thing to do, scan in your homework and email it to me. Then I'll print it out, finish it, then send it back. That way you can work on P.C. (but for some reason I don't think that solution would make your mom all that happy). ^_^ I wasn't sure what the response would be to that, it wasn't as fluffily emotional as I had planned (I was rather afraid that there would be a riot and I'm not to fond of tar and feathers). But this just seemed to fit. And it seems that people agree (thank god). I have other stuff lined up, so it shouldn't be that long before something else from me is posted. Good luck getting your laptop back. ^^ Oh, and I put the song in. It really does fit this story so well. ^_^   
  
DisturbedRouge- Well, if there is a sequel, it won't be in the immeadiate future. I have so many fics lined up now that I need to get out of my head and onto the computer. ^^ Personally, I tend to like the BoM better than the X-Men simply because they're more fun. But since Rogue is my favorite character, and the only one I write about, the best way to get to the BoM is to pair them up with the X-Men. ^^ Glad to know that you like it. ^_^   
  
HoneyBug16- Yep, she permanatly absorbed the powers (like Ms Marvel) and has them forever now, so she can continue to block her powers. Ah, the wonder of fandom. You can give and take away. ^_^ 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Pietro tapped his foot impatiently as he waited at the bottom of the stairs. Was there some kind of secret rule that women **_always_** had to be late? Of course, it was for his Roguey, so despite his total abhorrence of waiting, he would bear it (maybe not with a grin, but he would bear it). The thought of her being his Roguey caused a smile to cross his face that some (those with suicidal tendencies, because it's never smart to annoy someone who can move faster than you can see) would call goofy. 

They had officially been a couple for two weeks now (a record for him), and it was great. Not perfect, because perfect was boring. They still argued all the time, only now they had the added bonus of being able to kiss and make up. With that little addition to the relationship they actually fought a lot more, just to enjoy the end result. 

The news that they were a couple had gone over well, most of other mutants they told just looked at them and rolled their eyes (and more often than not mumbled 'it's about time's). The exception of course being Mystique (who had threatened to do things that would make him scream in seven different languages if Pietro dared to hurt her little girl) and Kurt who had went all over-protective brother. It goes without saying that Pietro had a few nightmares involving blue people (and not even get into his reaction to a Smurfs episode that Jamie was watching).

But other than that, it was probably the happiest time in his life. Now that Rogue was awake, she was able to take down her telekinetic shield and absorb some of Logan's healing ability. As a result, she was completely healed, though still confined to the medical ward for observation. They had given her a clear bill of health that morning, and it was going to be her first day of freedom. And to make it even better, they had a surprise waiting for her. 

The sound of a throat clearing above him caused him to look up, and what he saw took his breath away. Rogue stood there dressed in the black sleeveless silk dress that fastened behind her neck and hung straight down to her feet. The silk clung to her curves and when she took a step the splits in the side opened to reveal her long, graceful legs that were accented by the black heels she had on. She had also omitted her usual heavy gothic makeup and went with a slightly lighter look. In addition her hair was pulled up in a loose chignon with her bangs coming down to frame her face. A pair of black gloves that came up past her elbow completed the whole look. The overall effect was stunning, especially to the boy standing at the bottom of the steps who was doing his best not to completely loose his cool. 

"So, what do you think?" She asked him with a smile as she continued down the stairs until she was standing beside him. 

Finally managing to get himself under control, he gave her the familiar smirk. "Almost as good as me." 

"Wow." she replied dryly, but her smile belied the tone. "What a compliment."

"Definitely the best looking couple in Bayville, probably all of New York for that matter." 

"What, not all of America?" She asked arching a brow at him.

"More than likely." He said, conceding the point, causing her to roll her eyes. 

"So, are you going to tell me why I had to get all dressed up?" She asked him.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said with a mischievous smile. "Now close your eyes." She gave him a doubtful look at that. "Ah, come on. You can trust me." 

She complied, though not without a warning. "If you run me into a wall, or put anything disgusting anywhere in the immediate vicinity of me I will not hesitate to hurt you." 

"Now Roguey, I find your lack of faith very hurtful." Despite the words, she could tell he was smiling even though her eyes were closed. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, before taking her hand and carefully guiding her down the hall. "Are you peeking?"

"No." They went a little farther.

"Are you peeking now?" 

"No."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Pietro." 

"Just checking. I know that you like to cheat."

"That is a blatant lie! I'm not the one that cheats, you are." 

"Ssssuuuuurrrrrreeee." 

She continued to rant about cheaters, and it took her a while to realize that they were no longer moving. The realization caused her voice to trail off. "Pietro?" 

"Yes honeydew?" 

"Honeydew?" She sighed, "Never mind. Can I look now?" 

"Yep."

Rogue opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. "Wow." She gazed out into the garden behind the mansion. It had been completely transformed, decorated with various party decorations complete with Chinese lanterns and a dance floor. In one corner Evan was surrounded by stereo equipment, apparently having been made DJ for the night. Another corner had tables laden with food. The other mutant teenagers were scattered around, dressed up as well.

She turned her attention back to Pietro, giving him a tender look. "You all did this for me?" 

"Well, you didn't get to go to the homecoming dance, so we figured we could have our own." He shrugged it off, but she could tell that he was glad that she liked it. 

"It's wonderful!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around him in an exuberant hug, which he happily returned. "All the fun and none of the annoying people."

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the dance floor. She nodded and they walked out onto the dance floor. 

Kitty, seeing this, went over to Evan and whispered something to him, which he nodded to. Evan then turned off the music that was playing and picked up the microphone. "This next song is dedicated to Rogue and Pietro, for finally 'getting a clue'. As if Jean and Scott weren't bad enough!" Both couples shot glares at him, which he just smiling shrugged off as music filled the air and they went back to dancing.

People are talkin'  
Talkin' about people  
I hear them whisper,  
You won't believe it  
They think we're lovers   
Kept undercover   
I just ignore it   
But they keep sayin'   
We laugh just a little to loud   
Stand just a little to close   
We stare just a little to long   
Maybe they're seeing something we don't darling   
Let's give them something to talk about   
Let's give them something to talk about   
Let's give them something to talk about   
How about love   
I feel so foolish   
I never noticed   
You act so nervous   
Could you be falling for me   
It took a rumor   
To make me wonder   
Now I'm convinced that I'm falling under   
Thinking about you every day   
Dreaming about you every night   
I'm hopin' that you feel the same way   
Now that we know it   
Let's really show it   
Darlin'   
Let's give them something to talk about   
A little mystery to figure out   
Let's give them something to talk about   
How about love, love, love   
Let's give them something to talk about babe   
A little mystery to figure out   
Let's give them something to talk about   
How about love, love, love.   
Something to talk about   
A mystery to figure out   
Let's give them something to talk about   
How about love   
Love   
Love   
How about love, love, love

The final strains of the song fell away and a slow song began. Pietro pulled Rogue next to him and they continued to dance. "I never did ask you why you wore the gloves." 

"I don't know. I like them. What, you don't?" 

"Now I never said that." He replied with a grin. "In fact, since I first saw you in that outfit I was picturing you in those gloves and those shoes and nothing else." 

"Yeah. Like that's going to happen." Lovely sarcasm hung on the words.

"Please?" He asked, giving her the patented puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Yes."

"Plea…" He blinked for a second, before he responded. "You said yes?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Pietro, have I ever, in our entire acquaintance, given you the idea that I was easy?" He shot her a considering look at that. Noticing it, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Think before you respond to that."

"If I say yes, will you do it?" He asked hopefully. 

"Not a chance." 

His expression looked completely crestfallen at that, causing her to laugh lightly. "I didn't say that we couldn't have any fun." She practically purred in his ear while shooting a seductive look at him from under lowered lids. 

That caused his eyes to widen and his breathing to quicken. He gave an exaggerated yawn, "Well, I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Taking her hand, he made as if to pull her off the dance floor. 

She laughed and pulled him back, "Not now, it's only 7 o'clock. Can you even imagine my mothers reaction?" He shuddered at that. The problem was that he could imagine and none of them were pretty.

"Hey, you never did tell me if you won homecoming king." She suddenly said. 

"Oh, yeah. That I did." He said, desperately trying to think of some way to change the subject. 

"So, who got queen? Cherry?" She almost spat the name. 

"Um, no, not Cherry." 

"Jean?" 

"No. Lovely weather we're having. You think Storm had something to do with it?" 

She noticed what he was trying to do, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Pietro, who got queen?"

"You know, things have really changed at school. You might notice people acting a bit different around you." 

"Pietro. Who. Got. Queen." She ground out between clenched teeth.

He shot her a look, and she knew what it meant. "God no!" she shuddered. "Please, no."

"Hey, you were actually voted in by the students. After Jean announced that you saved all those people's lives..." She shuddered again. "Well, just don't be surprised if you go back to school and find yourself…" She silently begged him not to say it. "Popular." He said it. 

She groaned aloud. "Please, kill me now." 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

LT: Well, it's done. Finished. No more. *sigh*  
Todd: It's about time.   
LT: I want to think all the people that reviewed throughout the story. Your reviews really encouraged  
Todd: You mean nagged?  
LT: … ENCOURAGED me to keep updating. Couldn't have done it without you all.  
Todd: And now we get a much needed vacation.  
LT: Vacation? *laughs* We have 4 more fics lined up. There will be no breaks.  
Todd: What are you kidding me? I need…  
LT: You're wasting time. Don't make me get Gothic Rogue to come here again.  
Todd: Fine. *mumbles under his breath*  
LT: What was that?   
Todd: Not a thing.  
LT: Anyways, thanks again. Now we got work to do!


End file.
